The Deadly Hunt
by CometEJay00
Summary: Sasuke must travel outside his village to vast lands and new locations to go on an unforgettable quest to save his mother's soul by slaying 8 powerful beasts. M rated for Violence, harsh language and sexual situations. AU/ Sasuke x Hinata
1. Phase 1

Phase 1: A Clean Slate

Sasuke is within his bed with the morning sun shining on him through the window as he goes through a nightmare. "Don't leave me please, mother," he struggles in his sleep as flashes of vicious images overwhelming his mind. Sasuke jumps out of his nightmare seeing he's in his room within his family compound.

"Man, it was just a dream," Sasuke thought as he gets out of bed to put his hands on his face remembering the flashes of two men cutting his mom into pieces. "Still that was terrible," Sasuke fixes up her bed only wearing a t-shirt and sweats.

He goes up to his TV and turns it on as he readies himself into the shower. "Good morning everyone, today there is a new item locked up at the Konoha Historic Museum for further noticed. The old blade of a powerful yet devilish swordsman named Goto is being held there by the request of an unknown person of interest," the reporter said.

Sasuke steps out of the shower and dries his spiky black hair. He goes out the bathroom with a brown trench coat with a black shirt underneath it, grey pants and black sandals.

"Interesting," Sasuke thought as he looks at the new sword being displayed in the glass case. "I bet Hinata would like to check it out," he said as he grabs his own katana off the wall and sling it on his back.

Sasuke goes down the steps and enters into a special place within the compound that is an empty space with a glass display in the middle of it. "Morning mother," Sasuke gets beside the case to his mother lying within the display with the light shining on her body like an angel.

"Damn, it was just you and me. The last of our cursed clan and now you are here without a bit of life within you," Sasuke whispered wishing his mother would be with him. The event that made this happen was so fast that Sasuke can barely understand what happened but the fact remains. Her soul is lose and her body remains lived but in deep stasis.

He pulls out a chair and starts praying with a silent chant. "It was three years ago when it happened. When you were taken from me," he thought as he hears the doorbell ringing. "Coming," Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts and heads for the door.

Sasuke grabs the doorknob and swings it open seeing a pale skinned beauty appearing on his front step. "Good morning Sasuke," the young woman said with a soft tone along with a shy smile.

"Morning Hinata, what brings you here," Sasuke said.

"I wanted to see your mother. Pray for her health," Hinata said as Sasuke let's her inside for she has a small box. "Here, I made this for you," Hinata said sounding a bit sheepishly as Sasuke has a small grin on his face.

"Thanks," Sasuke opens it to see a stack of homemade blueberry waffles warm and fresh from the oven. "Good, I don't need to go out and eat," Sasuke said as he goes into the kitchen and grab a plate.

"Sasuke, you should try cooking. I can help you so you don't starve," Hinata said sitting with him at the table. Sasuke looks over at Hinata seeing her wearing a white dress which forms around her very curvy frame with some of her long dark blue hair over her shoulder.

"You look great today," Sasuke said as he bites into his waffle with the noblewoman glowing a deep shade of pink at his comment with Sasuke thinking her shy expression is beyond cute.

"Thanks, I wanted to look nice today," Hinata said as she feels grateful he noticed her outfit. "So are you doing anything today?" she asked gently as Sasuke finishes his breakfast.

"Yeah, I wanted to train with Kakashi. I need to refine my sword technique. What to come along?" he asked as she gives him a gentle nod. "Alright let's go," Sasuke said as they approach the front door.

"Oh wait, let me pray to your mother," Hinata goes up to the mother's shrine as she bends on her knees and prays. "Please Mother Uchiha, get better," she thought as she remembers a certain conversion with her.

"Hinata, take care of Sasuke for me; I trust you to watch over him when I'm gone," Miss Uchiha's voice echoed within her mind.

"I have been and he's doing fine. I'll keep your promise," Hinata finishes her pray and meets Sasuke at the door. "Okay, I'm done," she said.

"Alright, let's go," Sasuke said as they move out of the compound. "So how are things at home?" Sasuke asked.

"My father wants me to marry someone very soon," Hinata said sounding depressed about this.

"I'm guessing this isn't about kissing under the tree sort of thing," Sasuke said jokily.

"Well no, remember that man named Ken?" she asked.

"Yeah, that guy who has a bug up his ass. You're going to marry him?" he asked.

"Yes to keep the family blood 'pure' so my family wouldn't be paired with common folks," Hinata said making air quotes with her tiny fingers.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said not liking the idea at all.

"It's okay, I'll find a way out of this," Hinata said.

They pass into the marketplace where many people are shopping and enjoying the day for a group of girls led by a blond haired girl as they are gossiping about random stuff. "Oh no, Ino and her bitch patrol," Sasuke said.

"Well. What do we have here? The outcast and royal doormat," Ino said as the others throw sly rude comments at Hinata making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, how about not be jerks and go on your way," Sasuke said as his face turned cold at their presence.

"Oh scary Sasuke which no one cares about; your clan is a joked just like you," Ino insulting him.

"Ino, what are you doing here anyway. Were you supposed to head off on a mission?" Hinata asked.

"I'm just getting ready to go get some supplies for my mission. See you later Megaton," Ino said as her and her gang go out.

"Megaton, that's new. What does she mean by that?" he asked as Hinata holds her chest with a frown on her face. "Oh right," he said.

"They keep teasing me on my breasts. I was in the hot springs and they laughing at me, calling me Megaton," she said feeling dishearten by this as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't pay them a mind. Words have power over you if you choose to let them," Sasuke said as he remembers being called every name in the book with words like traitor, trash and reject float in his head.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish they just leave me in peace," Hinata said as both manage to reach the training ground with Sasuke's former master sitting on top of a tree reading a good book.

"Man, I wonder how they are getting out of this one," Kakashi pondered as he flips the page looking completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hey Sensei, I'm here," Sasuke said as Kakashi notices him for he jumps off the branch.

"Oh hey there guys, I was really getting into a good book. Anyway, you need help practicing your Kenjutsu," he said.

"Yeah," Sasuke draws out his blade with Kakashi wielding his Kunai.

"Okay, let's go," former master and student go into a sparring match with Hinata watching from afar. Their movements are swift and skirt across the field with Sasuke crossing blades with Kakashi. He evades letting Sasuke slip up and hits the back of the head with a strong kick.

Sasuke forms hand seals and swipe his two fingers onto his blade causing the metal to be on fire. "Fire Release: Flame Cutter," Sasuke swings his sword releasing several flaming crescents heading for Kakashi.

Hinata looks at this as she remembers them being here about 6 years ago being little kids.

-Flashback Begins-

Sasuke is practicing within the training ground as he hits training dummies with each precise hit until a blow makes it spin and smash Sasuke in the face. "Okay got to try harder," Sasuke thought feeling determined as he continues with Hinata looking from the distance behind a tree.

"Sasuke, I wish I can be as focused as you," Hinata admiring him from afar adoring his determination.

Sasuke stops and sees someone nearby as he turns his eyes locking his with the girl's pale eyes. Hinata instantly pops back behind the tree, "Hinata, I know you are there."

The reserved young lady appears and walks towards Sasuke with a face looking close to a tomato. "Sorry for disturbing your training. I wanted to hang out with you," she said sheepishly.

"No problem. In the meanwhile, I can help with your Gentle Fist," Sasuke said.

"Thank you, I need the practice," Hinata said as they both get into fighting stances and go at it with swift speed.

Soon a woman comes into view watching this from afar having a smile on his face.

Sasuke evades Hinata's strike for him to flip behind her with Hinata counters by hitting his back scoring a hit. "I'm getting good at this," Hinata said feeling proud.

"Of course you are, you both will be fine ninja," Sasuke's mom appears behind them watching them train.

"Mother?" he said.

"Mrs. Uchiha, nice to see you," Hinata greeted her with a polite bow.

"Ditto Hinata, you two were so cute together out there," Sasuke's mom said as the two kids were blushing from her comment.

"Mom, stop teasing," Sasuke said sounding composed but having a pout as his mom rubs his black spiky hair.

She giggles at his behavior, "Trying to be the cool guy. You know you're a big softie. I wanted you two to come back to our house. I made some snacks and I made cinnamon buns especially for your Hinata."

"I love your buns Mrs. Uchiha, they are so sweet," Hinata said sounding excited as they head back to the compound.

"Mom, are you going to come to the Chunin Exam?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course dear, I can't wait to see you two become great ninja," his mother's warm smile gives them both waves of comfort.

-Flashback ends-

Hinata ponders on those days with a frown on her face. "Mrs. Uchiha, I wish I could help you in anyway," she thought as she snaps back into reality seeing the battle reaching its climax.

The Jonin easily dodges his attack with Sasuke following up with a big fireball. The fireball connects but it hits a sign that says 'Look behind you.' Kakashi is behind him with a knife pointed at the back of his neck.

"Yeah funny," Sasuke said dryly as Hinata giggles at this corny joke.

"Okay, that should be enough. You are improving in your Kenjutsu Sasuke," Kakashi leaps back onto the tree branch. "Oh you hear about the new exhibits at the Konoha museum. Those seem interesting, someone would enjoy that very much," Kakashi gives him a wink as he resumes his reading.

Sasuke catches that obvious hint and comes up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I'm going to the museum to check up the exhibits. You want to come?" he asked.

"I would love to Sasuke, I wanted to go before but I was busy before," Hinata said as they both go off with Kakashi looking at the two.

"Oh those kids, now back to these juicy details," he thought.

The duo walk through the streets with people with people staring at them with disgusted. "That Uchiha bastard child should be near a woman. Like we need more of their kind," a man said.

"He shouldn't be here, his clan is traitors to the Hokage," a woman said behind Sasuke back.

Despite Sasuke looking collected, Hinata can tell he looked pained by this. "Remember don't let their words control you," Hinata said as she grips his hand tenderly.

"I look like a hypocrite huh, didn't follow my own advice," Sasuke tightens his fists.

"No you're not, its understandable how you feel. It's painful," Hinata said.

"I just wish I can start over again and go somewhere where I and my mother can live in peace without the Uchiha's past not holding us down. A clean slate," Sasuke said.

"I know what you mean," Hinata said as they reach the museum.

"Let's not get down by the details and enjoy the exhibits," he said trying to brighten up the mood.

"Yeah," she said having a shy smile as they approach the gate with the ticket vendor there.

"Oh hello Lady Hinata, good to see you here at our great museum," the vendor looks over at Sasuke feeling uneasy.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the new items you have on display," Hinata sounding genuinely excited. "The tickets are on me," Hinata pays the vendor the cash needed and lets them inside.

"Enjoy your stay," he said as the duo go inside with a group of unknown ninjas watch from the shadows.

"Guys, our target is within that building," a man said on his radio earpiece.

"Wait, why are we going under some dusty old sword? How is it a so important," one of the guys said as the others face palm at this.

"Who the fuck let the rookie on the team," a woman said.

"Look the Goto's blade is a cursed weapon. Terrible power that comes with a price, our boss doesn't want this thing getting into enemy hands. So we have to move it before it gets a host," the leader said.

"Right," the four ninjas begin making their way inside the building.

Hinata and Sasuke are looking in the main lobby where people are browsing the new exhibits. "Looking pretty lively in here," Sasuke is impressed by the displays here as Hinata wanders off into the Material section.

The quiet noblewoman looks around with her big white eyes lit up from looking at the different stones. "This is a Vexx stone, it about as half as hard as diamond. Created from high heat and pressure under a volcano," Hinata said.

"Where did you learn that from?" he asked.

"A book I picked from the library about exotic stones," Hinata said

Hinata and Sasuke head out the material section and go into the creature section as the couple is looking over a large bipedal lizard skeleton called a Terrasaur. "Now these are fantastic," Sasuke said.

"Did you know that a Terrasaur's jaw can tear off whole sections of flesh from a plant eater?" Hinata said.

"Hope no one revive one and turn it into a summon; we would be seriously screwed," Sasuke and Hinata sharing a laugh as they move onto one of the newer displays.

Sasuke looks at the Hinata seeing she looks wonderful in that white dress especially around the chest and rear areas. "She's grown beautifully over the years," Sasuke being fond of Hinata's heavenly curves.

"It's so nice for Sasuke to take me out," Hinata thought as she really wanted to hold his hand but feeling very hesitant. "A clean slate, what a nice thought," she distasted the idea of forcefully marrying someone she didn't care about.

Sasuke can feel a vast presence calling to him. "What the hell?" Sasuke has a splitting headache with Hinata looking worried.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said as he noticed two people looking suspicious going into the restricted area. "Weird," Sasuke's headache calms down with Hinata being puzzled.

"What's weird?" she asked as he nods his head with Hinata looking at a glance of two people going into the restricted section. "Okay, that's pretty weird," she said helping him up.

"They might be trying to steal something. We have to check it out," Sasuke goes towards the closed off area with Hinata behind him. They go through the door to sneak inside trying to not alert the thieves.

"Okay, we need to find this sword and get it back to HQ. Anyone comes around here, they be killed on sight," the masked leader said as they both noticed these thieves are wearing all black outfits.

"What the hell are these guys," Sasuke said as Hinata thinks she has heard his voice from somewhere before.

"We should get a closer look," Hinata said as she steps on a pile of dust catching up to her nose. She is about to cough but Sasuke stop her pressing her nose with his finger stopping her. "Thank you," Hinata said.

"No problem," Sasuke said as he coughs soon after with Hinata uttering a sigh.

"The fuck was that," the leader said as he ordered one of his ninja to search for the source of that sound.

The duo stayed calm as the ninja is wielding his blade staying on alert. Hinata grabs a piece of debris and tosses it into the corner where the others can't see. He goes over to where the piece landed with Hinata coming in from behind. She lightly shoves her palm into his back putting enough force to knock him out lightly putting him down.

"Unit one report," the leader said as they get no response. "Okay, I know someone is there. Come out right now," the leader shouted as Hinata knows who this is.

"Ken, is that you?" Hinata said as they reveal themselves.

"Oh sweet Hinata, my blushing bride to be; what are you doing here?" Ken said as he takes off his mask showing his tan skin, dark hair and green eyes looking quite dashing.

"I should be asking that, why are you breaking into a museum," Hinata asked not liking what she is seeing.

"Sorry my dear but that is very tight lipped. Our orders are to take anyone out who gets in our way but since you are my bride. You are let out easy but Sasuke your little friend has to go," Ken draw out his sword.

"Please Ken, Sasuke is my best friend," Hinata tries reasoning with him but his ninja team are ready to kill.

"Hinata, don't think they want to talk over tea and cookies," Sasuke draws out his sword as Hinata goes into her battle stance. "We have to stop them from stealing anything," Sasuke said.

"Right," Hinata said as they go into a brawl. The two ninja engage Hinata for she weaves their attacks hitting the first one in the knee and slam her palm into his chest knocking him out.

The second enemy ninja shoots fireballs from his mouth as she rolls away from his attacks. "I hope this works," Hinata thought as a fireball hits nearby letting a big blast knocking Hinata across the room.

"Well, like you can actually fight. More like a beauty queen than an actual ninja," the man creeps towards her ready to knock her out but thrusts her palm forward shooting out a blast of energy blowing him away.

"Water Release: Aqua Whiplash," Hinata completes her hand signs as she creates an arc of water that floats around her.

"Nice little water show, wouldn't do you jack shit," the ninja shoots more fireballs at Hinata as she deflects the incoming projectiles with her water like whip. She counters by cracking it against the rouge ninja's knee hearing it snap. "You bitch," he cursed at her as she hard taps his chest knocking the man out.

Hinata looks on seeing Sasuke and Ken are in a fast pace sword fight. Sasuke launches several kicks with Ken blocking his strike for he counters by smashing the flat side of his sword into Sasuke's face.

Both Sasuke and Ken unleash torrents of fireballs as they cancel each other out. Both ninjas are engaging in swift sword slashes and thrusts with Sasuke launching a strong kick as Ken evades his strike.

"Too slow," Ken catches his leg and tosses him across the room. "Wind Release: Tornado Slam," Ken gathers energy into his blade and swings it unleashing a big blast of wind.

Sasuke gets knocked around as he gets back on his feet. Sasuke activates his trademark Sharingan allowing him to see his movements a lot more as he is dodging and parrying his attacks more easily. "Curse those eyes of yours," Ken said as he kicks a box with Sasuke slicing the container in half.

Ken slams his blade into the ground kicking up dust into Sasuke's eyes blinds him. "Time to put those eyes out of commission, Fire Release: Burning Touch," Ken super heats his hands as he rushes for Sasuke is left vulnerable.

He presses both hands onto his eyes for Sasuke's face is being cooked inside out with his eyes getting horribly disfigured. "Sasuke no, Ken stop this now," Hinata tries to plead to him but Ken backhands her in the face sending her on the floor.

"Stop complaining woman, know your place," Ken said shoving Sasuke into the corner with the cursed blade still in the case; his eyes burn like hot kunais digging into his skull for he is now unable to see anything. "Sasuke, you want to know a little secret about why you are here," Ken questioned.

"Enlightening me Ken," Sasuke said as his eyes is beyond repair at this point. Ken hits his face with his boot making his spit blood onto the floor.

"There is a reason why you were kept here despite your clan trying to set up a coup against us. We left you and your mother alone because you two are a constant sign of your Uchiha Clan failed status. One that can be mocked and laughed at for the frauds you are," Ken laughs at the wounded ninja as Hinata feels deeply sympathy for Sasuke.

"That's terrible, you people are monsters," Hinata scolded him.

"What it's a fact, they were wiped out by two masked ninjas before they can go further with their plan. Truly pathetic," Ken said as Hinata is upset by Ken's words as she runs towards wanting to disable him. "Stupid woman," Ken easily dodges her attack and places a paper seal on her back.

The seal activates as her body feels heavy for she is on her knees. "Oh no, I can't move," she said struggling to get up.

"Your father didn't do a proper job making you obedient with you befriending this traitor doesn't really surprise me," Ken said as he approaches Sasuke being very exposed to a killing blow. "I will make you an example. I will frame you for this theft and damage putting the final nail in the coffin for the Uchiha's failed legacy, then I will be the hero who put you down," Ken draws his sword readying to kill Sasuke.

"Sasuke, get up," Hinata screamed feeling completely helpless to stop it.

"Damn it, my head is blinding in pain and my body feels so numb. Sorry mom, Kakashi and Hinata, I can't overcome this one," Sasuke feeling like he admits his own death. Then his head is pulsing with pain like before feeling the presence reaching out to him stronger than ever before.

"Pathetic, your woman needs you boy," a booming deep voice enters into his mind.

"Who is that?"Sasuke questioned within his own mind.

"I'm the great swordsmen Goto. The Demon of the East," Goto said.

"That's impossible, how are you alive?" Sasuke asked being beyond confused.

"Isn't it obvious? When I died, I transferred my soul into my blade," Goto said.

"Can you help me?" Sasuke said as his hope has spiked from this new revelation.

"You show potential. Take my sword, with it you will gain my power and knowledge along with the cursed powers of my sword but you must sacrifice something great in order to use its power," Goto said.

"My Sharingan, you can take my Sharingan," Sasuke said as Goto is quite surprised by this.

"Giving up the Uchiha clan's most precious gift; are you sure boy?" Goto asked.

"Yes, I want to bury those eyes for good," Sasuke said as he feels this is the right thing to do and give himself a clean slate.

"Very well, your eyes will be the payment for my sword," Goto said.

Ken is about to kill Sasuke as the sword emits a powerful blast of energy breaking the glass casing and knocking Ken backwards. Hinata is amazed by this, "Goto's sword. It's pulsing with Charka but how?" Hinata can see the sword showing off violent red Charka.

Sasuke picks up himself filled with new life as he grabs the blade for his Charka is emitting from his body mixing with the blade's energy signal. Hinata can see his blue energy becoming purple. "Sasuke, what's happening to you," Hinata being worried about Sasuke's well-being.

"No, this can't be happening. Your using Goto's cursed blade," Ken is frighten by this with Sasuke is wielding the blade with his eyes has been restored. His kekkei genkai vanishes from existence for it is now replaced with new powers.

"My body feels so powerful and crazy bloodlust," Sasuke has an impulse to cut Ken in half for his arm is glowing hot to see swirling black lines on his right arm.

"Within this status dubbed Cursed Mode, my strength will meld with yours as well as my techniques will be use to command," Goto said.

"You brat, you are no match for me," Ken lunges at Sasuke for the younger ninja to simply slash his sword against Ken's easily making it cave in. "What," Ken said.

Sasuke makes his new blade glow with potent Charka as he goes in and unleashing a razor fast jabbing overpowering the older ninja with blood splatters everywhere.

Sasuke finishes his attack with a final thrust driving his blade through his blade. Ken emits smoke as his body is replaced with a crate. "What a coward, you ninjas always hide in shadows," Goto said. "Sasuke, go over to one of the crippled ninjas. I want to show you something," he ordered.

One of the ninjas Hinata badly disabled is trying to get up but Sasuke approaches the fallen enemy. "What the hell, those eyes," the ninja shudders in fear looking Sasuke's eyes are now bright orange.

"Stick your arm out and suck the charka out of him," Goto said as Sasuke's tattooed arm glows bright for it starts sucking the life out of the ninja. He finishes the process leaving the man barely alive as a small circle is on his right arm.

"Bastard, time to die," Ken is right behind Sasuke as he fires several fireballs towards him.

"Sasuke, look out," Hinata shouted as Sasuke draws in the energy he just drain powering up his final move.

"Fire Release: Meteor Strike," Sasuke launches a big ball of fire which easily overpowers Ken's attacks.

"No, where did he get this much power," Ken tries to escape but gets caught in the blast when the ball explodes destroying a big section of the massive room.

"Sasuke, I think you over did it," Hinata said looking dumbfounded by the sheer destruction that Sasuke made. He goes up to her and slices up the seal making her move again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kakashi's voice can be heard as he and other Jonin like Guy and Kurenai appear looking at the damage.

They see a bunch of dead Jonin and Ken's body which is burned to a crisp. "Hinata what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, Kurenai we can explain," Hinata said.

"You both have a lot to explain," Kurenai said.

Later that day, Sasuke in jail awaiting his judgement with his new blade sitting on a rack on the other side, "Great, I fight in self defense and I'm in jail."

"Understandable because of your clan's questionable past. They might think you have gone off the deep end and a good excuse to get rid of you out of this village," Goto said still link to his mind.

"I'm fine with that; I'll go some other village and start a new life. I properly wouldn't see Hinata again," Sasuke is saddened by this. "She is one of the few true friends in this village," Sasuke said going to miss her beautiful smile and her priceless white eyes.

"I can see the emotions swelling within your heart. This woman Hinata and your mother must be important to you," Goto said.

"Both mean the world to me. I'm going to lose Hinata and my mom will be asleep forever without her soul," Sasuke feeling like a sack of cold bricks.

"Your mother doesn't have her soul yet she is still sleeping," Goto said. "How curious; I heard of a Jutsu that did that. It's pretty rare; who ever attacked your mother must have deep knowledge of this kind," Goto said as flashes of memoires go through Sasuke's head with his mother in his arms with two men with masking watching over him from afar. "I can help with this," he said.

"How?" Sasuke asked wanting to know badly.

"There are 8 powerful beasts known as the Great Beasts whose blood you need for a technique that can bring your mother back from the living," Goto said.

"Great," Sasuke with hope returning to his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, hundreds of men who are stronger than you'll ever be tried to slay these beasts and pay with their lives. You sure you want to take on this daunting task?" he questioned.

"Yes, I will. Anything for her," Sasuke said with such conviction as Goto laughs at this.

"At least you got balls kid, I think we'll be just fine as partners," Goto said as he cuts off his connection as Sasuke sees some ninjas appear.

"Okay boy, time to face your fate," they drag him out and bring him out to be judge by the court.

Elsewhere Hinata is on her couch watching Sasuke being treated like criminal when he didn't do anything as he is being exile. "Sasuke, he's going banish and I'll never see him again," Hinata is on knees crying her eyes out as her best friend will disappear.

"Good riddance," Hinata's father said behind her. "He was always a bad influence on you and now he can be putting his place," he said as Hinata jerks upward looking at her father with teary eyes.

"You don't know anything, Sasuke isn't a bad person. We were trying to help protect the museum's artifacts," she said.

"It seems like from the report, you were helping him steal that sword," he said.

"That's not true; Ken was the one who was trying to steal the sword. The one who you wanted me to marry," Hinata said getting quite upset.

"No, he is the honorable man who comes from a good family, not your friend who has a shady family history," her father said as Hinata can't believe this.

"You are damning him for his family's past which he had nothing to do with. You are wrong," Hinata said as her father finds this unusual from Hinata.

"Do not question your father, I see Sasuke's influences run deep than I thought," he said.

"Not true, you ever thought I wanted to marry who I wanted or maybe I wanted to be who I want to be not your tool," Hinata said having such passion in her voice.

"How dare you shout at me," he backhands her out of impulse across the face. "I see you are becoming a brat because of him, I forbid you to be near him," he put his foot down on his non-compliant daughter.

"Yes father," Hinata said bitterly as she heads into her room. She flops onto her bed with her face buried in the pillow.

"He is so unreasonable," Hinata said as she looks outside the window for a pigeon to appear with a message from Sasuke. "A clean slate," she thought.

Sasuke and Kakashi are at the gates of Konoha with a knapsack filled with clothings and other stuff he needs with a wallet filled with cash from selling his things from his compound. "I'll send your mother to the Land of Iron. My friend will take care of her; also you should head there to set up a base of operation," Kakashi said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he turns his back on the village ready to start his life and quest. "Well, Hinata I hope you find someone worth of your attention," Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, wait," he almost thought he can hear her beautiful soft voice going into his ears.

"Oh great, now I can hear her voice and even feel her delightfully huge bosom digging into my back," Sasuke thought. "Wait a minute," Sasuke said as he turns around seeing the blue haired maiden hugging behind him.

"Hey Sasuke," Hinata said with a low soft voice.

"Hinata, how did you get out of your house? Did your father forbid you to leave?" Sasuke asked feeling bewildered.

"Well, I sneak out of the house without him or his guards knowing," Hinata said.

"Impressive, I wouldn't figure you for breaking the rules," Kakashi said.

"You got my letter?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, this is all crazy. It explains why your charka was looking weird and your quest is quite heavy indeed. That's why I'm here," Hinata said as she is ready to go with a backpack along with her travel clothes on which is her favorite purple blouse, blue slacks and black sandals.

"You're willing to do this for me?" Sasuke said forming a smirk yet deep down he is pretty touched by this.

"I promise your mother to take care of you. I can't let her and you down," Hinata said as she sounds very steadfast with her decision.

"Great, you have no idea how happy I am to have you by my side," Sasuke said thoughtfully making the blue haired woman blush.

"Ditto Sasuke," Hinata responded happily.

"You stay safe you two, I have to get moving before they start making crazy claims. Remember go to the Land of Iron, you'll have a safe haven there. When you get there send me a carrier pigeon to let me know," Kakashi said.

"Thanks for everything, come Hinata let's go," Sasuke said as they both go out the gate heading on their journey to find the 8 Great Beasts and save his mother.


	2. Phase 2

Phase 2: The Road Ahead

It's been a day since Sasuke was banished from Konoha with Hinata's father not pleased his 18 year old daughter is no way in sight. "This is an outrage. That ungrateful brat, she has no idea what she gotten herself into it," Hiashi said.

"Sir, we saw a carrier pigeon came out of Hinata's room before she left. This was an Uchiha's pigeon," one of his guards said.

"I knew it, I'll pay his Sensei Kakashi a visit," Hiashi said.

Elsewhere Sasuke and Hinata are setting up camp in the woods far away from Konoha to take a break. Hinata warps the water with a Jutsu into an orb with fish inside it as she pours the fish onto the grass seeing them flopping around. "Sasuke, I got us some fish," Hinata said as she stabs them with her kunai.

Sasuke looks at his new sword in wonder. "Despite it being old, it's in good condition," Sasuke said.

"Yes, its blade is made from the metals of the Land of Iron. The best place for swords," Goto said.

"You lived in the Land of Iron?" Sasuke asked.

"Proudly born and raised their eons ago, they have the best metals for swords in the world," Goto's voice booming within his head with his deep tone.

"Good, you can tell us about the landscape there," he said.

"I was born within the nation 200 years ago but I'll do my best to lead you kids to your new home," Goto disappears back into his sword. He sheathes his sword with Hinata bring back a bag of fish.

"You got some food," Sasuke said as Hinata gotten them five fish.

"Yeah, time to cook these," Hinata sticks one on a wooden stick as Sasuke blows a small flame from his mouth cooking the fish. She blows on the cooked food and bites into it, "Pretty yummy."

He takes a fish on a stick and heated it up with his flame breath. "Hinata in order to get to the Land of Iron; we need to travel by ship but the nearest port city is in the far east which will take about a week to reach by foot," he said.

"That would take a while, I hope father doesn't use his special seekers to find us," Hinata said feeling a bit worried.

"Seekers?" Sasuke asked looking puzzled by this.

"They are his personal assassin squads formed from the most skilled Hyūga ninjas in our clan," Hinata said.

"Great, we need to be in a place to hold up until the heat is off," Sasuke said.

"There should be a town within a few hours away, we should head there in the morning," he said as he finishes his food.

"I'm going into the tent to change into my gown," Hinata said as she goes into the tent to change.

"I will admit, your little friend is pretty cute," Goto commented.

"Yeah, she's really something else," Sasuke said.

"I can see why you like her smart, steadfast, kind and a nice body to boot. You have good eyes," Goto said.

"What are you going to steal her?" Sasuke said lightheartedly.

"Yeah I'm a spirit. It's a physically impossible for me to pick up chicks but I can always give you tips on how to handle your lady friend," Goto said as Sasuke can hear Hinata screaming inside the tent.

"Hinata," Sasuke rushes into the tent only to see a pleasure surprise. "Hinata," Sasuke is awestruck by what he is seeing with his nose leaking blood.

"Oh my, speaking of bodies," Goto said.

Hinata is on her knees in her purple bra and matching panties showing off her voluptuous figure especially her ample bottom, her full 38F cup breasts and shapely waist. She screams as she covers her chest, "Sasuke turn around," Hinata said as Sasuke snaps out of it and turns away to preserve her modesty.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were in danger," Sasuke said as Hinata can see he's being honest.

"It's okay, I just saw a big spider," Hinata said as she stabbed it with her knife.

"Oh well I feel stupid," Sasuke said.

"No its not, you were concern and I'm happy you cared enough to burst in like that," Hinata puts on her nightgown as she hugs him in the back with her cheeks are rosy red. "You can turn around now," she said as Sasuke turns back seeing the blue haired woman looking cute in her pink nightgown which forms around her luscious body perfectly.

"You look great," he commented.

"Thanks, I just got these," Hinata said.

"Okay, I'll set up the camp before I head for bed," Sasuke said.

"Okay, good night," Hinata said as Sasuke goes outside with her getting into makeshift bed. "I made the right choice, she was more of a parent to me than you were father," Hinata thought as she begins to fall asleep.

-Flashback Begins-

12 year old Hinata is at Sasuke's home as she waits for him to return with Mrs. Uchiha puts a tray of cookies on the table. "Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha this smells so wonderful," she said as the older woman sits beside the young heiress.

"You always have a thing for sweets," the older woman said.

"Your cinnamon rolls were always my favorite," Hinata takes one of the rolls and bites into one making her taste buds feel like doing cartwheels.

"I'm glad you enjoy them so much. If you want to I can bake you some and take them home to share with your sister," Mrs. Uchiha said.

"That would be great, thank you," Hinata said having a cute smile on her face.

"How is home lately?" she asked.

"Well, father isn't happy lately. He wants me to lead the clan but I lack the 'backbone' to do it," Hinata feeling quite down about it.

"Well dear not everyone can be a leader. You do what you can and seek out what you want in life," Mrs. Uchiha said. "So I'll be blunt, do you like my son?" she asked as the shy girl's face went red.

"Well he's a very nice guy," she said meekly.

"I mean, do you like him like him?" the mother asked.

"Well yes I do," Hinata said admitting it as her faces glows red.

"I see, I hope for the best for you both. Who knows you can be his wife," she teased as Hinata's face blows up like a cherry.

"His wife," Hinata said as she did imagine being his wife at one point

"I'm kidding dear, you still got time. Now he is on your team now, so you have all the time," she said.

"Thank you," Hinata said feeling comfortable around her house unlike at home.

-Flashback Ends-

Hinata press her hand onto her chest. "Mrs. Uchiha, we'll save you," Hinata falls asleep.

Sasuke finished with his duties as he is in pajamas seeing the beautiful woman fall asleep. "Like an angel," he said thinking as he goes into his rollup bed.

He begins to fall asleep but Hinata in her sleep gets closer to Sasuke hugging him from behind. "Sasuke," Hinata whispers burying her face into his back and her melons pressing into it as well.

Sasuke can still imagine her plentiful bosom trapped in her bra and her big round butt looking snug in her panties hovering in his mind as he feels his pants tighten. "Oh Hinata, I need a cold bath later," Sasuke thought as he enjoys Hinata's company until he falls into slumber.

Elsewhere Hiashi is at Kakashi's house along with his guards. "Kakashi, wake up," he shouted banging on the door.

"Seriously, its 6:00 AM," Kakashi approaches the door and slides it open. "Oh hello Lord Hiashi, what brings you here on this fine day," Kakashi said very dryly while uttering a yawn.

"I know you are Sasuke's teacher and you be around him a lot," Hiashi said.

"Your point?" Kakashi said sounding bored.

"I know you had something to do with that brat going off with my daughter, you will tell me what he's up too," Hiashi demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kakashi said pretending to not know this.

"You know that aiding in the capture of a Hyūga member especially of a high order is a big crime. At best you could be banished and at worst you will be executed," Hiashi said. "I have connections, I will find out one way or another," Hiashi walks away.

"Oh great, time to pack if anything happened," Kakashi said.

With the sun rising in the sky as Hinata wakes up to the scent of Sasuke feeling a sense of comfort. She gives a big yawn as she looks at the laying raven hair young man snoozing away his worries. She brushes her tiny hand across the cheeks as she goes outside wanting to pick up some fruit from the nearby trees.

"You lazy asshole, wake up," Goto shouts in Sasuke's head as he wakes up going outside seeing Hinata is mixing some sliced apples and oranges along with grapes into a bowl.

"Morning Sasuke, I made us a fruit salad," Hinata said as she is still in her pajamas.

"Thanks," Sasuke takes a grape as Hinata strikes a green apple with her water whip making it land in her hand. "You gotten pretty good at Water Jutsu," Sasuke is impressed by her skill.

"Thanks, I thank your mother who taught me the basics," Hinata focuses her charka. "Water Release: Aqua Torrent," Hinata warps the water around her hands and shoots out a high pressure beam of water cutting through two trees.

"Wow," Sasuke said as Goto shares his thoughts.

"Great right?" she asked.

"Yeah, your pretty good," Sasuke said.

"It's going to be useful to help you fight these beasts," Hinata said as she bites into her sweet apple.

"I wanted to asked this but what happened with you and your father?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't believe that Ken would steal the sword and puts the blame all on you," Hinata said. "Your past was reason enough to think you are the criminal," she said as she tightens her grip on her apple. "I stood up for you and he hits me across the face. He's so blinded," Hinata said feeling upset about father.

"You had my back even against your father," Sasuke said as he wouldn't think Hinata back when she was 12 would ever do that.

"I couldn't just stand there while he was throwing falsehood like you being a bad influence on me. You and your mother did more for me than he ever did," Hinata said in a passionate tone as Goto is impressed by this.

"She is very soft and gentle yet rigid as iron of any sword," Goto said.

"Indeed," he thought as he puts his hands onto her shoulders. "Thanks for having my back," he said.

"It was my pleasure," Hinata said with a glow on her face. "We should get moving and head for Roca town, it's the closest place we can stay at," Hinata said.

"Okay, let's get going," Sasuke said as they quickly go back into their traveling outfits on and pack up the equipment heading off towards the city.

They went through the dirt path with no one in sight as it's a clear shot for the town. Its takes them a while but manage to reach the town gate. "Great we made it," Hinata said as some screams were heard within the town.

"What the hell?" Sasuke wondered as guards are abandoning the gate affording their assistance.

"Bandits, repel them out of the town," the guard shouted.

"We should help," Hinata said and Sasuke nods his head for them to go inside the town.

"Please, leave my wife alone," the man begged as several ninjas are ransacking their house with the woman held at knife point.

"Oh no, we are going to ruin this town and steal all the women," the bandit said.

"Stop right now," Hinata said as the men were drawing their attention towards her.

"Well, my friends we a cute busty woman in our sights," the bandit said.

"I suggest you look up," Hinata said pointing her finger upwards.

"What are you talking abo..," before he can finish his sentence Sasuke soars down from the air and thrust his blade into the man's skull. Hinata warps around water out of buckets and flings them at the bandit knocking them into buildings hearing them snap their necks on impact.

"Hinata, we have to seek out more bandits," Sasuke said as Hinata nods her head as they both look for more bandits.

Hinata is hopping across rooftops using her Byakugan to seek out more bandits. "There," Hinata sees four more bandits trying to rob a large house. Hinata forms hand seals as she draws water out of a nearby bucket creating her floating water whip.

She leaps onto the ground and slams her whip into an enemy ninja sending him flying into the horse stable.

"Stupid bitch," the bandit wields his blade and charges at the woman. Hinata twists around his swing and strikes his sword arm disabling it making him drop his blade. Hinata quickly smashes his water whip easily bashing him not the ground.

Hinata dodges a knife stab as she grabs his dagger and twists it into stomach as she strikes back leaving one bandit left. Hinata evades a swing and hits her palm into his chest making him knell over as she delivers the final blow with her water whip knocking him out.

Elsewhere Sasuke noticed more bandit activity with Hinata contacting him in his earpiece. "Sasuke, I clear out this area. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I have a few guys left, meet me back at the center," Sasuke said.

"Ah, it's good to slay our enemies," Goto loving every bit of Sasuke slicing these bandit ninjas into bloody parts.

"You're not going to have an orgasm are you?" Sasuke said jokily.

"Of course not, just enjoying the carnage," Goto said as Sasuke jumps into the air and releases a wave of flaming crescents tearing through groups of bandits. He lands on the dirt and slashes more bandits with him thrusting his blade into the bandit's skull with blood gushing from the exit wounds.

Sasuke kicks down the last bandit and slices him down the middle. "Hinata, I got the last one," Sasuke said on his radio earpiece.

"Good, the town head of the town wants to meet us. Get back into the center," Hinata said as Sasuke moves back at swift speeds.

He arrives to see Hinata with the head of the town. "Thank you, you two. I'm Mako, leader of this town. You saved our town from being robbed again," Mako said.

"Again?" Hinata said.

"These bandits have been causing us trouble for months now. We tried to get assist from Konoha but it would be considered a B rank mission and we don't have the money to get this. So we were ignored by Konoha."

"Really, the ninjas in Konoha didn't help you," Hinata said.

"Hinata, you do know that ninjas are basically mercenaries. They don't get pay, they don't do anything about it," Sasuke said.

"That's pretty harsh, I didn't think of it like that," Hinata said.

"We'll help out but in exchange. You let us stay in the town's inn for free," Sasuke said.

"Oh thank you, you have our greatest gratitude," Mako said as Hinata bows her head.

"We will take care of the problem," Hinata said.

"Keep our beds nice and warm," Sasuke joked as they are given a map of the area.

"The bandits had been sighted at a cave in the west," Mako said.

"Okay, we'll be back," Sasuke said as they head off. Hinata activates her bloodline ability to look for the bandits.

"I can't believe Konoha isn't helping these people," Hinata said.

"They don't help for the sake of helping others," Sasuke said.

"But we are," she said.

"True," he said as she quickly hops across tree branches heading for the bandit's main base.

They land in front of the cave seeing the door is sealed with a barrier. "This steel wall is reinforced with energy, let me handle this," Hinata uses her Byakugan to check for weak points seeing about seven areas. She palm strikes these points as the barrier crumbles easily.

"Impressive, good call to bring her along with us," Goto said.

"Let's go," Hinata said as both enter into the cavern seeing the bandits paroling the area.

"Okay, we'll split up and meet up at the end," Sasuke said.

"Got it," Hinata said as they split up wanting to take out the patrols. Hinata gets behind cover seeing two bandits as she sees pools of water around the area. "Perfect, Water Release: Water Needle," Hinata conjures two needles out of the pool and flings it at the guards' neck putting them down.

She sneaks behinds an incoming guard and palm strikes him in the back disabling him. She grabs him and lands him softly onto the rocks avoiding making a sound.

Sasuke climbs up a wall seeing a guard above. He silently stabs the guy in the back while covering his mouth. He looks at two guards below for he grabs the spare sword off the corpse. He jumps towards them and thrust down into both of their heads.

He tosses the second blade and hides behind cover with the 6 more guards coming in to check on the noise. Hinata is just above them with Sasuke taking notice. Hinata molds a torrent of water to jump out of lake and splash onto them with a pool of water forming underneath them. Sasuke electrifies his sword and hits the pool making the six bandits get electrocuted.

"I don't see anyone in the area left except for the leader," Hinata can see a lone energy signal with her eyes.

"Good, we can put an end to this," Sasuke said as they both approach the door. Sasuke kicks down the door with Hinata sending a blast of water getting the leader off balance. Sasuke closes in and rubs his blade into the chest of the bandit leader putting it end to the threat.

"Okay, no one enemies in the area," Hinata said.

"Let's tell Mako about what happened here," Sasuke said as they quickly get out of the cave and back to the town.

"Excellent, thank you for saving our town; you can use the inn free of charge," Mako said.

"Thank you sir, also. If you don't mind, can you keep our presence a secret? We are on a mission," Hinata said.

"Of course, madam," he said as they are sooner inside an inn room which is quite spacious.

"Enjoy your stay," the hostess said as Sasuke flops onto his bed.

"Wow, this looks like a nice room," Hinata said as the room has two floor beds, dressers, a bathroom and a TV.

"This place is perfect since it's more mountainous and remote. Those seekers would be more hard press to find us," Sasuke said as he places his sword onto the side table.

"This town looks nice and humble looking. I wouldn't mind living in a town like this," Hinata said.

"Any regards coming along?" Sasuke asked as she shakes her head.

"Of course not, I'm glad to be by your side," Hinata said.

"Well, we have awhile until the situation boils over. Then we can move in on the port city," Sasuke said.

"Sure," Hinata said as she looks out the window seeing their journey is just beginning.

A/N: Thanks for reading and I would like some feedback to hear what you think about this so far. Anyway have a good one guys.


	3. Phase 3

Phase 3: On the High Seas

Sasuke and Hinata are enjoying their stay in the town of Roca as Hinata is practicing her Water Jutsu by the lake. She throws several apples above the lake as she creates her water whip and along with her Byakugan easily tracks and hits the falling apples with ease sending them far into the lake.

Luckily, her father has not found her yet as they peacefully settle in the town for a day with the night sky and moon casting its gaze to them. "Oh gee, my father must want to kill me right now. He must understand, I have a life of my own," Hinata thought.

Hinata finish her training as she heads back to her hotel as she is stopped by Mako. "Oh hello, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was witnessing your graceful use of Water Jutsu. You are quite skilled," he said as she feels humbled by his words.

"Thank you too bad other people don't think so," Hinata said almost hearing her father said she is useless.

"Don't listen to those people, you have talent within you and I have a gift," Mako gives her a scroll as Hinata takes it and looks at the content.

"Wow, a bunch of Water Jutsu and pretty strong ones too," she said. "Thank you so much," Hinata bows her head in respect.

"Such a proper young lady, you must come from a noble family," he said.

"You can say that," Hinata said sheepishly as she didn't tell them her family name to protect her.

"Well I'll be on my way. Have a good night," Mako said as she carries the scroll with her.

Sasuke is on top of a tree looking at the moon remembering a time when his mom and he stare at the stars. "Swimming in your own memoires," Goto said.

"Yeah, my mother used to take me up the mountains and use a telescope to watch the stars. It was a special bonding moment for us," he said.

"I wonder what is she like?" Goto asked being curious.

"Sweet, loving and sensible," he said.

"Kind of like your lady friend," Goto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"So in a way, you want to fuck your mom," Goto said as Sasuke glows in the face.

"You're joking right?" he asked.

"Sort of, males tend to use their moms as templates for what women they like in the future," Goto said.

"An interesting thought," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, pretty weird," Goto said as Hinata is below the tree.

"Hey Sasuke; you want to come with me to the buffet, I'll pay," Hinata said.

"Sweet free food," Sasuke said as they head for the local buffet. They reach it for it was small but nice restaurant. They enter into the building and see the waitress.

"Welcome you two, allow me to show you your table," the waitress leads them to a booth as Sasuke goes in first with Hinata coming in beside him. "Okay, what do you want to drink," she asked the two 18 year olds.

"Well, strawberry juice please," Hinata said.

"I'll have an orange juice," Sasuke said.

"Well lovebirds, enjoy our all you can eat buffet and I'll get your drinks," the waitress said as both blush at the teasing comment.

Hinata went to the food aisles with a plate picking out her food with her mouth watering. "So much yummy food?" Hinata is deeply distracted as she picks up some food with an older man is checking Hinata out from afar.

The male is lustfully staring at the Hinata's curvaceous figure making her look delicious to him. Hinata has a dreadful chill up her spine as she sees the older man who looks like he's in his mid 40s going towards her.

"Hey there my sexy dove, what's your name sweetheart," the man said as Hinata is instantly disgusted by his presence with his eyes leering at her large breasts clinging to her blue blouse.

My name is…" Hinata thinks of a name not wanting to say her real name. "Ino," Hinata lied to the man who is getting uncomfortably closer wanting to get his hands on a different set of full sized buns.

"Ino huh, how about you and me go out in the back and embrace our inner sexual desires," the man said as the thought of this man on top of her makes her skin crawl.

"I already like someone else and you're too old for me, so please leave," Hinata picks up more food onto her plate as the guy can't take a hint.

The guy grabs her arm holding her in place "How about you drop the zero and get with the hero baby," he said with his eyes staring at Hinata's deliciously broad hips and nicely plump ass hugging her white skirt.

Hinata places her plate onto the aisle and taps her fingers into his chest causing him to collapse onto the floor. She grabs her food and goes away leaving the man in pain. She is at the table as the drinks are there on the table.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked sounding worried as he's behind her with her nodding her head. "I came out of the bathroom when I saw the scene," he said

"Yeah I'm fine. I hate guys like that, such creeps," she said.

"I know, let's forget about that asshole. Let's eat," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Hinata said as Sasuke sees her plate is filled mash potatoes, 2 fried chicken legs and two biscuits.

"That plate is stacked," Sasuke said.

"Of course, one plate is no enough for me," Hinata said as she begins chewing into her chicken leg. "Wow, this fried chicken is so good," Hinata said.

"Man, your girl has quite the stomach," Goto said.

"Yeah, she loves to eat especially sweets like cinnamon rolls which are her favorite," Sasuke said.

"A woman who can eat is a quite fetching trait. At least she isn't those bitches that would starve themselves to look good," Goto said.

"Yeah, I prefer girls with a fair amount of flesh on them anyway," Sasuke said as he drinks his meat stew.

"You pass me the butter," Hinata asked as Sasuke hands her some butter. "Thanks," she said.

He finishes his stew and puts it to the side going back to the aisles. "You thinking about getting fruits, you got two big ones right there," Goto said as Sasuke stares at Hinata's bountiful chest for him to glow a bit with them still etched into his memory.

"Oh shut up," Sasuke said dismissing his words for he grabs more food.

Within a short while, Hinata and Sasuke finish their plates as Hinata had four plates of food finished along with a small bowl of ice cream. "Wow, my belly is so filled," Hinata said as she pats it for she covers her mouth letting out a cute little burp. "Excuse me," she said.

"We should leave for the harbor in the morning. Mako says there is a river that will reduce our travel time there by half," Sasuke said.

"That's good to hear," Hinata said as she puts a tip on the table as they go out the building. "I can't wait to see the ocean," Hinata said as they back to the inn to get prepare to leave tomorrow.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Hiashi manage to find evidences in finding out Kakashi has helped up Sasuke aid Hinata's escape.

A team of seekers led by Neji approach the house to see Kakashi isn't home yet. "Looks like the traitor isn't here but check the house to see any further clues on where lady Hinata went off too," Neji ordered.

"Yes sir," the ninjas rush into the house looking for clues entering through the door and the windows. The ninjas can hear a constant beeping noise on the top floor. "Sir, there is something upstairs," a ninja said on his earpiece.

"Check it out," Neji said as they go up the stairs into the room where the beeping is taking place.

They see a device which is the source of the sounds as they slice it with their sword which sets off a series of gas blasts which covers the whole house which puts them to sleep.

"Damn it a trap," Neji said as Kakashi from faraway is packed and jumping through the trees.

"Well, there goes my career in Konoha down the drain. Might as well meet with the duo in the Land of Iron," he said dryly as he vanishes into the forest leaving the village behind.

Elsewhere four days had passed with Hinata and Sasuke are only a few hours away from the port for them to be going though the river by small boat. Hinata is outside scouting the area with her Byakugan with Sasuke in the river trying to catch some fish for the way there.

Sasuke jumps onto the boat with only his shorts on as he puts them on the floor of the ship. "What did you get," Hinata said as he stares at Sasuke dripping wet with his lean chest exposed to the world. "So smooth and lean, I want to touch him," Hinata's mind goes into dirty territory as her nose is leaking blood.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked as she violently shakes her head.

"Of course I am, I'm a bit lightheaded," Hinata said as she always thought he looks attractive.

"Okay," Sasuke spits fire from his mouth to cook the fish for them to be near the port city very soon. He puts his shirt back on with Hinata finally taken her eyes off him with her enjoying the fish. "How are you doing with the scroll?" he asked.

"Doing pretty well, I learn some new techniques especially one which is very potent," Hinata said.

"Right since we'll be around water which will make your Jutsu very useful," Sasuke said.

When a few hours, they manage to find the port city of Jun as it's very busy with activity and ships filling up the harbor waters. "Wow, it's so beautiful the ocean is," Hinata looking in awe at it.

"You folks thinking of using transport?" an older man approaches them.

"Yes why?" Hinata asked.

"There are sightings of pirates lately, be careful," he warned as Sasuke and Hinata go to the booths where the ship tickets are held at.

"Okay, folks, where do you need to go?" the vendor said.

"We need two tickets for the Land of Iron, please," Hinata hands him the money getting them tickets.

"Thank you, have a safe trip," the vendor said as their ship which is a medium sized transport.

"Let's go inside," Hinata leads on with Sasuke behind her.

They enter into the ship for the propellers power up and send the ship going at a smooth pace towards their location for it will take 3 hours to get there. The duo walk on the interior with the ship looking beat up still humble looking. "I'll be some long hours before we see the shore," Sasuke gives her a radio earpiece. "I'm going to look around, call if you get into trouble," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Hinata goes onto the deck wanting to see below. She goes down a level to see the dining room area and the resting area for takes in the view. "I don't believe we are going to leave this nation behind and going to have a new life with Sasuke," she said as it's almost like a dream. "Without my father breathing down, I can finally be with him without worry," Hinata said feeling quite happy with her best friend/crush.

A couple of hours have passed. "I wonder; how long have you two been friends?" Goto asked the young man as he looks through his binocular at the open seas watching for pirates.

"Well it was when we were 11 years old in the academy where she was being picked on by Ino and some of the other girls," Sasuke said.

-Flashback Begins-

11 year old Sasuke is walking through the grounds with his head in the clouds. "I need to practice my kunai throwing but these kids always bother," Sasuke said as his whole clan was wipe out 3 years ago with only him and his mother left. "Mother always looks so sad despite her smiling. I wish I wish can cheer her up," he said.

"I'm sorry," a little soft voice said as she is getting push onto the ground for Sasuke hears this and goes towards it. He gets behind a dumper to see Ino and her gang of friends with a small girl with short blue hair and milky white eyes. She is on the ground with a bag and its contented scattered across the grass.

"You are so clumsy; you knock out all my things on the floor. You better pick them up," Ino said.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"She's supposed to be the daughter of the head of the clan. She's so pathetic," one of the girls berated her.

"I know right, she is such a doormat. I can't believe she is even here," Ino said as the girl picks up the item as she begins to cry.

"Oh she's going to cry again, such a crybaby," Ino's friend said as Sasuke looks on not taking this anymore.

"Hey jerks, lay off the girl," Sasuke appears with a cold look on her face.

"Oh look Sasuke the reject. The one whose clan got wipe out by two people so pathetic," Ino said as she snoops up her stuff putting them in her purse. "You were going too slowly anyway, bye losers," Ino and her friends go away.

"What a bunch of jerks," Sasuke said as he sees the girl crying on her knees. "Hey are you okay?" he asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me from those bullies. I was so clumsy," the girl said as the young boy saw this girl's eyes and he was awestruck by them.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes," he said impulsively.

"Really?" the girl said sounding surprised by his complement.

"Yeah like two big pearls," Sasuke said as the girl glows in the face not used to be shown kindness. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Hinata Hyuga," she said as Sasuke is surprised by this.

"Really, you're a Hyuga," he said.

"Yes and your Sasuke Uchiha. My father said you are no good and other mean things," Hinata said.

"Well, yeah, I'm a magnet of those kinds of comments," he said.

"You help me out, so you can't be that bad," she said.

"Do you have any friends?" he asked.

"No, not really; my status makes people turn away from me," she said sounding very lonely.

"Hey, my mother is going to make some delicious roast chicken along with some stuffing. I wonder if you can come to my compound for a meal," Sasuke said.

"I would love to but why would you ask me this?" she asked feeling confused by this.

"Because..." Sasuke goes up and grabs her hand while cupping it. "You're my friend," Sasuke said as Hinata is speechless with her heart racing from these words.

"Really, I'm your friend," Hinata said.

"You can always count on me if you need support. Come on," he said as Hinata feels like she's about to cry again.

"You're so sweet Sasuke," Hinata said as they both find a new friendship within this unlikely encounter.

-Flashback Ends-

Sasuke told their meeting as Goto is interested. "What a sweet tale of two outcasts finding companionship," Goto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"And now its blossom to something more romantic," Goto said.

"Yeah, Hinata has grown quite beautiful over the years but I couldn't date her due to her father's presence," Sasuke said.

"Now the father is nowhere to be found and Hinata rejecting the heiress position; it's the perfect moment to strike at her heart," Goto said.

"When we hit the shores of the Land of Iron; I tell her," Sasuke said.

Elsewhere Hinata is sitting on a chair pondering over her thoughts as something hits the ship. "What the…," Hinata said as people are screaming.

"Pirates are shooting fireballs at us," a passenger said.

"Pirates," Hinata rushes back onto the deck with Sasuke sighting several small ships coming in with them shooting fireballs onto the deck. He fights back with his series of fireballs canceling out the incoming projectiles.

Sasuke swings his sword releasing a bunch of fire crescents which slices a ship making it explode causing it to sink in the water. "Lightning Release: Thunder Strike," Sasuke electrifies his sword and shoots an arc of lightning into the pirate ship making it catch on fire.

Several pirates combined their Jutsu to call on a large wave which slams into the side of the transport shaking it up. "Shit, their boarding the ship," the captain of the ship shouted as pirates climb into the ship.

Hinata is on deck seeing the pirates rush at her as she swiftly use Gentle Fist striking incoming enemies letting them drop to the floor. She lets out energy bursts from her palms launching the pirates off the ship.

Hinata dodges a sword swing and shoves her palm into his chest disabling him. She summons her water whip and leash out against several pirates. Hinata draws in a large beam of water from the sea and slams it into a ship sending it into the ocean.

Sasuke slices up more pirates as he torches another pirate with a fireball. A large pirate rams into Sasuke launching him into a tower hurting his back. He deflects the large sword of the pirate with his own but gets knock backwards by the sheer force of his strike. The large man conjures earth around his left fist and pounds away Sasuke for him to let out a powerful uppercut. Sasuke crashes onto the floor as he coughs up blood.

"Sasuke," Hinata shouted as the large pirate is about to crush Sasuke's head but Hinata comes in and palm thrust at a rapid speed disabling the pirate's use of charka. She uses a Vacuum Palm sending a powerful blast of energy propelling the man overboard. "Are you okay," Hinata asked.

"Yeah, just peachy," Sasuke said as a pirate throw a makeshift bomb in front of them for it explodes kicking up debris and dust into the air. Then a large chain ball appears catching Sasuke off guard and slams him into the side of a tower.

"No Sasuke," Hinata shouted. "I have to end quickly," Hinata is performing a long complicated series of hand seals. "I hope this works," Hinata thought as more pirate swarm the deck for she finishes the signs. "Here goes nothing, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet," Hinata summons a large amount of water from the ocean forming it into a serpent dragon. The pirates are stunned by fear as the dragon encircles Hinata as its glowing red eyes send fear coursing through the pirates' bodies.

Hinata waves her arms directing the attack as it crashes into the pirates wiping them out. She redirects the dragon into the ships tackling them into the sea. The ship and sea are cleared of enemies with them being very near of the Land of Iron as she is on her knees.

"Wow that took a lot out of me," Hinata goes towards Sasuke to check on him as she uses her Byakugan to check his body for damage. "Oh no," Hinata sees his ribs are badly damaged with cracks in the bones. "Sasuke hold on," Hinata makes her hands glow as she begins to stabilize Sasuke. "This should be enough to hold you up but I need to head into the city to get you medical attention," she said feeling very worried for him as he has a hard time breathing as they arrive into the Land of Iron leaving behind the Land of Fire for good with their new lives ahead of them..


	4. Phase 4

Phase 4: A New Life

Sasuke is lying on his back in bed within a room as he feels his chest aches quite a bit. "What happened to me?" he questioned as his vision is very blurry for he sees a woman hovering over his head.

"Boy oh boy, you are really Mikoto's kid and you grown handsome over the years," an unfamiliar voice cuts though the darkness as the face begins to be less until a beautiful woman appears giving him a smile. "Morning sleepyhead," the woman said having a big smile on her face with Sasuke's head on her lap.

He jumps upward as he is not on the ship anymore as he has bandages on his chest. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well you got knocked the fuck out and your little Hinata had to drag your butt here where I nurse you back to health," the redhead said.

"Who are you anyway," he asked as he takes in the full view of the 5'5 tall woman who has long red hair that reaches her back, bright purple eyes and peach colored skin. She is wearing a blue dress which forms around her slender hourglass figure with her dress showing off some ample cleavage.

"My name is Ani Taka, at your service," she said as she smiles at him for the sheets slip off his chest as the older woman giggles at this. "You have grown up indeed," she likes his lean chest thinking he looks cute as he blushes with him covering himself from the woman.

"Ani, mom talks about you a lot," he said as Ani hands him his shirt to put it on.

"Yeah, that was so long ago. Now she's a corpse, speaking of sleeping beauty. She is downstairs in the basement, she's all nice and cozy," she said. "Hey girl, you can come in now," Ani said as Hinata bursts out of the door and hugs Sasuke shoving his face into her chest.

"Oh Sasuke, I was so worried about you. Are you okay, are you still sore?" Hinata said with her voice etched with relief as Sasuke's head is buried in her fleshy mountaintops feeling how warm and soft they are.

"Yeah but I could be okay if I can breathe," Sasuke muttered in her chest as Hinata pulls away and feeling very silly.

"Sorry," Hinata said having a red streak on her cheeks.

"Watch it girl, those melons you got there are deadly weapons. You can kill your little friend if you not careful," Ani teased her.

"Anyway, I'm glad your okay," Hinata said. "Your mother is in the basement," Hinata said as Sasuke gets up from bed but struggles to get up. "Here let me help you," Hinata supports him up as they head down to the basement.

Sasuke can see they are in a modest looking house as they go down the stairs. "Can't believe we are in the Land of Iron," Sasuke said.

"Yes, this is neutral state. We should be fine," Hinata said as they arrive downstairs to see Sasuke's mother still in her glass case safe from harm.

"Good she's safe," Sasuke looms over the glass case seeing his mother peacefully sleeping inside.

"So calm and beautiful just like she was when she was alive," Hinata press her hand onto the glass casing. "So once we settle here, we can plan on finding your great beasts," Hinata said as she heads off.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Goto asked.

"Soon, very soon," he said as he follows after her seeing her only wearing a white sweater like dress which hugs her very well. "She looks so fetching in that," Sasuke thought as he stares at the sexy bottom.

"Quite bouncy are they," Goto joked making Sasuke glow in the face. "Now we know where those cinnamon buns go," he said feeling snarky.

"Shut up," he said. "Anyway do you know where these beasts are?" he asked.

"The only one I know of is in the far north of here in the mountains," Goto said.

"Well, we should settle in before doing anything else," Sasuke said as they go into their room setting things up.

Elsewhere back in Konoha, Hinata's father is meeting with the new Hokage Kai Radian. "My Seekers have information that Hinata and her captor are in the Land of Iron," he said.

"Well, Lady Hinata's bloodline trait doesn't need to fallen into the wrong hands but the Land of Iron is quite sensitive. You must use stealth and enter the land gaining your daughter but if they find out, your Ninja will drop like flies from us, understand?" he ordered.

"Yes," Hiashi appears out the office seeing Neji on standby. "Neji, you and your squad must go to capture Hinata without being caught by the Samurai," he commanded as Neji finds this quite strange.

"We are breaking a treaty. No ninja can operate there without the permission of the Shogun. I don't like this," Neji said.

"Doesn't matter, we must keep the Hyuga secret hidden or our enemies will use it against us. Bring her back is your top mission, nothing else matter," Hiashi said.

"Yes sir," Neji said. "I still think this is a bad idea," Neji thought as he goes off on his mission.

Back with the others Sasuke is sitting on top of a tree beside the house to see the vast ocean beyond the harbor city of Yoshi. "Our new home, far away from our cursed past," Sasuke said as he is enjoying the view.

"Hey Sasuke, chilling on the tree," Kakashi is right behind him.

"Oh hey Sensei," Sasuke said as he makes a double take looking back at the older man.

"What's up," Kakashi said sounding very dry as Sasuke is shocked as he falls out of the tree. "Don't tell me your reflexes are getting lax," he said as Sasuke gets off his butt looking up to his master.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here and why you are not in Konoha?" he asked.

"Well, Hinata's father found me out and his Seekers raided my house. I manage to escape and made my way here," Kakashi said.

"So, I guess you're with us huh?" Sasuke said as Kakashi leaps off the tree and puts a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yep, I'm joining you on your little quest," Kakashi said. "So what are you doing today," he asked.

"Well, Hinata and I are going to walk around the city to get familiar with it," Sasuke said.

"Like a date," Kakashi bluntly.

"You can say that," Sasuke said sounding sheepish as Hinata is out of the shower with her inside her new room trying to pick out some clothing that she got from the store earlier. "What should I wear?" Hinata asked as Ani goes through her underwear drawer.

"You should wear something nice to make yourself feel pretty," Ani picks up pair of black and blue striped panties. "Wow this girl is pretty bottom heavy, I'm so jealous," she stretches out the underwear thinking if she worn these, they will slip right off her. "No wonder Sasuke likes seeing her bend down," Ani thought.

"I like these. Get me my matching bra," Hinata asked.

Ani goes into her bra drawer and grabs a matching colored bra seeing the cups are very large. "Damn, I can wear one of these bra cups like a helmet," she hands her the underwear for she puts it on.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked giving her a nice spin to display her lovely underwear.

"Wonderful, my dear," Ani noticed her bra and panties look good against her pale white skin. Her short half naked form shows her having a good amount of body fat giving her a well-rounded luscious appearance.

"Thanks, other women don't give me encouraging words like that about my body," Hinata said as she grabs her round rump hearing the words 'fat ass' and 'lard butt' echo in her mind.

"It's because they are jealous of you," Ani said as Hinata is confused by this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Bullies put down other people because they feel insecure about themselves. Like with me, I might not be as big as you but I have nice rack yet these women are so pitiful. When I try on new bras, they will berate me that my tits are gross or they think I'm a whore because I have big breasts," Ani said.

"I know what you mean," Hinata said as she can relate to her as her breasts are described by girls like Ino as cow udders which did disheartened her in the past.

"A lot of women pay thousands to get thick curves like yours. So feel confident for your body and you'll feel better about yourself," Ani said.

"Your right, thanks for your words Ani," Hinata said as she gives her Ani a hug.

"No problem kid," Hinata puts her long hair in a big ponytail for she goes through her wardrobe grabbing a sky blue sweater, a purple knee length skirt and black leggings along with black boots. "Knock him dead Hinata," she said.

'Thanks," she said as she feels so happy. "I bet Sasuke would like this," Hinata thought as she can't wait for them to head out.

Within 20 minutes, Sasuke is waiting on top of the tree for his lady friend to come outside. "What's taking so long?" Sasuke wondered.

"Making herself look good for you, ungrateful bastard," Goto said as Hinata appears before Sasuke for he jumps off the tree. Sasuke stunned by her beauty for she looks pretty in her outfit. "See, what I told you," Goto disappears into the sword to leave the two alone.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked.

"Beautiful," Sasuke said frankly as she has a blush along with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, you also look dashing yourself," Hinata commented as she thinks he looks quite good-looking in a black shirt with a grey jack, tan pants and blue shoes along with his hair is nicely trimmed. "So let's look around our new home city," Hinata said with excitement as they both head off.

"So Kakashi how was the boat ride here?" Ani asked as the two have tea inside.

"Terrible, had to hitch a ride on a fishing boat. Stink like rotten fish for awhile," Kakashi said as Ani laughs at this.

"Man that sucks with you now being a Missing-Nin and all," Ani said as she sips her tea. "Meaning you have a death mark on you," Ani said.

"I can deal with it beside this land is neutral, no Ninja from any of the main five villages can't come in without permission from the shogun. It would be political suicide if Konoha gets involved here," Kakashi said.

"With that new Hokage in charge, we should be on our guard anyway," Ani said.

Elsewhere Neji and his team are hidden inside a ship as stowaways for they are nearby the Land of Iron with Neji confused by Hinata's decision. "Lady Hinata, why did you leave us?" Neji remembered when Hinata and her father were fighting before she left.

-Flashback Begins-

Neji is in the hallway seeing Hinata passing by him crying. "Lady Hinata," Neji wanted to go after her by Hiashi stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Leave her be, she must learn her place. Being around that Uchiha boy is no good," her father said as Neji goes into the living room sitting on a couch wanting to watch TV. Hinata's younger sister Hanabi sitting alongside him who is about 16 years old with long black hair, fair skin and slender yet womanly frame.

"Hinata is so ungrateful," Hanabi is scolding her older sister as she tosses popcorn into her mouth.

"What happened between them?" he asked.

"She was shouting at him because he was upset that she chooses that Uchiha guy over her dead fiancé," she said as Neji is pondering over this. "My sister so stupid, I would like to marry a guy like Ken who's powerful, rich and so hot," Hanabi said with hearts in her eyes at the thought of a dashing man sweeping her off her feet.

"It's understandable, Ken is a bit abusive. A little too high strong for Hinata, she seems happy with Sasuke from what I see," Neji said.

"My sister has such bad taste in men, who would be interested in that loser," Hanabi said. "Father is getting me ready to supersede her," she said as Neji is shocked by this news.

"Really, you're replacing Hinata," Neji said.

"Yep, father had this in the works for awhile now. Hinata is not useful anymore but he stills her back to teach her a lesson," Hanabi said.

-Flashback Ends-

"Hinata, what a mess," Neji said as they are coming into the harbor.

Both Hinata and Sasuke going around the city as Hinata feel a bit chilly. "This region is pretty cold," Hinata is warping her thin arms around her chest shaking a bit. Sasuke hands her his coat, "No Sasuke, your get cold."

"I'll deal with it; this place gets a cold climate. The shores usually are the warmest," Sasuke said as Hinata takes his coat and covers herself.

"Thanks," Hinata said.

"Where did you get your new clothes from?" he asked.

"A local shop, they have pretty clothes and underwear there so I bought a bunch of them," Hinata said.

They go on the sideways seeing the town has a much different style compare to the towns in the Land of Fire being much more down to earth in design than the more lively designs from their homeland. "Wow, this place looks pretty cool," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I kind of prefer this more humble appearance," Hinata said as she noticed a blacksmith shop. "You want to look inside?" she asked as she knows Sasuke likes blades.

"Yeah," Sasuke and Hinata enter into the shop seeing rows of different blades. "Impressive," he said as they see Katanas, Naginatas and short swords on display on the weapon racks.

Hinata wants to check out a blade but when she holds it she is struggling to lift it up. "So heavy," Hinata said as Sasuke grabs the blade off of her.

"Well, I have a few customers within my shop," a large man appears with black smoke on his clothings. "Anything you desire kids?" the shopkeeper asked.

"No, we are just looking around," Hinata said as the shopkeeper stares at Sasuke's unique looking katana.

"Hey kid, can I look at your sword for a bit?" the man asked as Sasuke takes out the blade from the sheath. The shopkeeper looks over the sword looking interested in it, "What craftsmanship and the symbols on the sides of the blade are quite familiar." As he realize what he is looking at, "Interesting. Where did you get this?"

"I happened to found it lying around," Sasuke said.

"This metal is Oni's bane. A very rare metal that is said to be from the pits of the Hell, better be careful with that," he throws it back with Sasuke grabbing it by the handle in mid-air.

"Do you have special weapons as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we do have special bombs like these flash bombs," the shopkeeper shows them a box of mini bombs as he pays for 3 of them.

"Thanks," he said as Sasuke and Hinata go out of the weapon shop. "These will come in handy," he puts them into his pouch on his leg.

They walk through the streets to see a bunch of food vendor by the street. "Hey Sasuke, you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Good, I'll get us some snacks," Hinata said as she goes to the vendor and quickly pays for two snacks. "Here," Hinata hands him a stick with pieces of roasted chicken on it.

"Chicken on a stick," Sasuke sees it's seasoned with spices and glazed with barbeque sauce with a hint of honey.

"It's good, try it," Hinata alright has eaten some of it as she takes a bite on a piece of white meat for her taste buds are jumping for joy.

He bites into the chicken as he has a grin on his face. "Not bad at all," he said.

"Are you kidding me, these are good," Hinata has a big smile on her face.

A Seeker is on top of a building looking at the couple down below. "Sir, I see the two down the street," a Seeker said on the radio.

"Good, keep an eye on them," Neji said on the other side.

Kakashi and Ani are outside the house for they noticed suspicious. "What the hell," Ani wondered as Kakashi spotted two people hopping across rooftops.

"Well that's strange," Kakashi said as he pulls his headband to reveal his Sharingan seeing the surge of Charka from those two people. "Strong signals, their ninjas alright," Kakashi and Ani leaps onto the rooftops trying to catch up.

"Those uniforms," Ani noticed they are wearing white combat robes. "Their Seekers; they follow you here," Ani said.

"Oh great, Sasuke and Hinata are in danger," Kakashi said as the other notice them.

"It's the traitor, get them," the two Seekers unleash their Vacuum Palms letting out bursts of energy with the two ninjas dodge their attacks.

"With their abilities, this would be remarkable tough," Ani drawing out her kunai as she creates a wall of earth to block their way.

Both combatants leap off the wall lunging towards the two rouge ninja with Ani summons a pillar of rock under her launching her into the air. "Earth Release: Stone Rain," Ani calls down tons of rock spikes littering the roof with the Seekers using their eyes to easily dodge her Jutsu.

Kakashi shooting several fireballs with both Seekers breaking off fighting each with Kakashi using his Sharingan keeping up with the Seekers. Both men were blocking and delivering blows until Kakashi backs away throwing a glowing Kunai. The knife stabs beside the Seeker as he laughs at him.

"You miss, so much for the great Kakashi," the Seeker said prideful as Kakashi points at the knife. The weapon emits a bright light until explodes into an intense flash of light blinding the enemy ninja leaving him vulnerable to attack.

"Don't blink," Kakashi goes up and uppercuts the ninja as he hits him with a fireball completely wiping him out. "Or your screwed," Kakashi said.

Ani summons a pillar under the Seeker launching him into the air as Ani calls down another Stone Rain. The sharp rocks cut though the last enemy as his body gets ripped apart with body parts and blood scattered everywhere.

"Oh man, I got this new headband dry cleaned," Kakashi said dryly.

"Quit your bitching, we got to help the kids out," Ani said as the two rush off deeper into the city.

Sasuke and Hinata are by large park with a beautiful lake that shines against the sky. Both of them are on a bench just taking in the view. "This looks so pretty," Hinata said as Sasuke can see Hinata's blue hair blowing in the wind.

"You look must prettier than the lake," he said as Hinata is glowing like a tomato.

"So sweet to me," Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata, I really wanted to say something very important," Sasuke said feeling a bit nervous.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well Hinata, we been friends for so long and now we are grown up. More ways than one," Sasuke said as he looks her seeing a beautiful woman in front of him.

"We have grown a lot haven't we? I'm not that scared little girl anymore," Hinata said. "I see how you look at me, I'm not just a friend to you now," she said.

"True and now I want us to be together for the future," Sasuke grabs her hand firmly as Hinata has the biggest blush on her face.

Hinata wants to hear those few words she longed to here from his lips since she was 11 years old. Their faces were very close as Hinata feel his warm breath making her feel beyond nervous with their lips almost touching.

"I want us to be..," before he can finish his sentence as a dagger stabs into the dirt unleashing a big explosion. "What the fuck?" Sasuke shouted as three Seekers appear through the dirt cloud.

"Sorry to break up the romance crap but Lady Hinata is coming with us," the Seeker said.

"Oh no, my father's men have found us," Hinata said as the fourth Seeker appears.

"Hinata, I wish it didn't come down to this," Neji appears before them as Hinata is surprised to see her cousin there.

"Neji, why are you here?" she asked.

"Doing my duty to protect the main family and if I recall you were kidnap by Sasuke," he said.

"No, I came myself. It was my choice to leave that life behind," Hinata said.

"Well still, I have orders to bring you back if you want to or not," Neji goes into combat stance as the others prepare to fight. "Just knock her out and deal with Sasuke," Neji said.

"Great, Hinata are you prepared to fight your own clan?" Sasuke asked feeling a bit worried about her.

"If I want to keep my freedom, I have no choice," Hinata hardens herself as they get ready to fight the Seeker.

"Goto, I need your help," he requested.

"So Hyuga huh, this should be fun," Goto said as Sasuke's body enters Cursed Mode as he's covered in the same purple aura with his tattooed arm pulsing with power and bright orange eyes.

The duo split up to fight a pair of Seekers as Hinata is dodging incoming palm strikes and kicks from the Seekers. Hinata hit one of them with torrent of water coming from the lake as she blocks a blow from the second Seeker.

She flips away as she forms hand seals for she warps a ball of water from the lake. "Water Release: Water Needle," Hinata has hundreds of water spikes shooting out form the sphere barraging towards the Seekers.

They quickly use their Vacuum Palm blasts to knock away the incoming projectiles as she summons an arc of water and flinging it at the two ninjas.

They evade it pretty easily as Hinata expands the water putting one into a sphere. With a wave of her hand she makes it implode leaving severe damage on the Seeker as she kicks him in the head knocking him out.

"You are like your father, too bad you don't have what it take to be a clan leader," the Seeker said as he rushes in with Hinata firing both Vacuum strikes and water. Seeker dodges through her attacks and strikes her chest knocking the wind out of her. "That's why you are replaced," the Seeker said causing Hinata's eyes to widen at this.

"What," Hinata backs away as she spits blood onto the ground. "What did you say," Hinata said as she feels weaker as her Charka reserves are slightly draining.

"Yeah, your sister has basically replaced you. We have no need for you for anything. Our main objective is to prevent your eyes from falling into enemy hands," he said.

"Father," Hinata seems speechless by this.

"Yep, he doesn't care about you. You are nothing more than an investment that went wrong and now you will be his trophy for his failure for all to see," the Seeker said as Hinata is angered by this.

"I'm not his tool anymore," Hinata shouted. "Got to hit him with the Sixty Four Palms but I need him to stand still," Hinata keeping them off balance with water blasts with the Seeker evading them. One of the water torrents disappears to reveal a knife going for his head.

"Cleaver girl but not good enough," he grabs the blade as it beeps. "What," the knife exploding unleashing a bright light blinding him. "Damn it, my eyes," the Seeker shouted in pain.

"Alright, this is it," Hinata goes into her stance as she is focus on her target. "Two," She delivers quick strikes to start off. "Four, eight, sixteen," her strikes and blows increases in power with each hit pushing the enemy back further. "Thirty two," her speed is lightning speed pounding away at the Seeker. "Sixty Four Palms," she finishes up with strikes so fast they look like blurs from a distance and then she lets out the finishing blow stopping his energy flow.

He is lying on the ground unable to move. "Fuck, you have skill princess but your father will always see you as a big fat failure," he said.

"He doesn't make my destiny, I make my own legacy," Hinata hits him in the chest putting him out. "Sasuke, Neji," she rushes over to them as they are fighting a fierce battle as Sasuke and Neji exchanged blows and kicks.

Neji grabs Sasuke's leg and tosses him into the ground then following up with a palm strike. Sasuke rolls out of his attack and slashes his arm drawing blood. "Why isn't he using his Sharingan? This would be more of a fair fight for him," Neji thought puzzled by this.

Sasuke pulls out four kunai and tosses them around Neji in a wide square pattern. "Lightning Release: Arc Lightning," Sasuke shoots a bolt of lightning at one of the knives beginning make an electric square.

Neji leaps out of the field but a ball of lightning hovers over the square spreading out arcs of electricity hitting with a big voltage. "Smart move but not good enough," Neji unleashes a giant burst of energy from his palms sending Sasuke flying across the park.

"Sasuke, remember you can absorb charka with your tattooed arm," Goto said as Sasuke reaches out his arm absorbing the energy attack sucking it into his arm with a small circle appearing on his arm.

He regain his balance seeing another wounded Seeker as he begins to absorb his Charka as well having two circles on his arm now. "Fire Release: Burning Touch," Sasuke super heats his fists as he rushes towards Neji.

Neji is launching barrages of Vacuum Palms trying to hit him but he is using his speed to avoid them. He closes the gap and pounds away at Neji with swift flaming fists connecting with powerful burning blows until following up with kick to the jaw getting him airborne.

He gets back onto his feet wiping the blood from his mouth as Sasuke is shooting several big fireballs. Neji spins himself around emitting a spiraling energy dome shielding from the fireballs. "I can't break through that," Sasuke said.

"Not from above or side but about a more 'underhanded' approach," Goto said as Sasuke understand as his uses two of the stacks of Charka he taken to power his last move.

"It's no use Sasuke, you can't pierce through my defense," Neji said as Sasuke laughs at this. "What is so funny," Neji said.

"I'm not going to attack that way but you are unguarded in one area," Sasuke said as he performs some hand seals. "Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater," the ground underneath Neji is becoming super hot making Neji sweat up a storm.

"Shit, the ground is under protected," Neji said as he has to cancel out his move for he jumps high into the air as the ground explodes with fiery death. Sasuke goes up seeing Neji is vulnerable for he turns his blade to its blunt ready to finish him.

"This ends now," Sasuke and Neji are in mid-air as Sasuke is letting out a lightning fast volley of kicks and blunt sword strikes.

Sasuke charges up what remains of the stolen energy into his blade delivering several powerful hits and he catching Neji into a downward slash falling towards the ground. They both hit the ground as a large blast shakes up the park with Neji flopping across the grass with blood leaking onto the dirt.

"Impossible, where this is strength came from," Neji looks at Sasuke's charka pulsing with power for the cursed blade is in his hand. "Goto's blade, the thing you stolen from the Museum," Neji said.

"Neji, that is not true," Hinata is in front of Sasuke. "Father is lying to you, Ken was trying to take artifacts and blame it on Sasuke," Hinata said.

"How I know you're lying to try and to protect him," Neji said.

"It's the truth," Kakashi and Ani appear on top of a tree.

"Sorry, we're late," Ani said.

"Neji, the reports were fixed. Certain people wanted Sasuke out of the village for good, so that ploy Ken did was the perfect cover to set Sasuke up. He only fought to protect the museum's content," Kakashi said as he can tell the older ninja wasn't lying.

"So it's true. Didn't know he would go that far to kick you out but still I need to take Hinata back," Neji said.

"Neji, I know that my father wants me back because of my eyes. And I know he has already replaced me with my sister," Hinata sounding upset as Neji's eyes were widen.

"Who told you that?" he asked not wanting her to know that dreadful detail.

"One of your squad mates said is it true?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," Neji said trying to get up but falls onto his knees.

"Neji," Hinata goes up to him and uses a medical Jutsu to patch him up. "Neji let me out and pretend that I'm dead," Hinata said.

"Hinata, I can't lie to your father," he said.

"My father… Hiashi has used me for his own ends. He wanted me to marry someone who would berate me and hit me. He paired me off with someone who had no respect for me," she said as Neji didn't know that.

"I didn't know, he was always rude and bratty but he hits you, what a scumbag," Neji said as his wounds are healed.

"He wanted to control who I am and change who I am. I chose to leave the village behind because I want my own life. I want to be with someone I care about," she holds onto Sasuke's hand without blushing or looking nervous.

Neji looks at this display seeing Hinata is not the little 12 year old girl anymore. "Hinata you have changed but for the better and I see you defeated the others," Neji brushes off his robes as he turns his back. "Well I can put in that you went K.I.A on your files along with the rest of you," Neji said as Hinata has a big beam on her face going for her big cousin with a hug.

"Thank you Neji, you're the best," Hinata said.

"If they catch on that you are alive, I can't help you," Neji goes off as he looks back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, keep her safe for me. Protect her with your life," Neji said.

"I will," Sasuke is holding her hand tighter if his life depended on it as Neji shows a small smirk for he goes off.

"Well, this turn out better than we thought," Ani said.

"We manage to destroy the bodies, so no one can use those corpses for anything weird. Let's get back home," Kakashi said as Sasuke and Hinata are still holding hands.

"Oh sorry, I didn't let out," Sasuke said as he tries to let go but Hinata wouldn't let him.

"Sasuke, you know I mean everything I said right including you," Hinata said going back her soft voice and her blushing face which he thinks it's pretty cute.

"I know," he said.

"I want to be with you. I want you as my boyfriend not Ken, you were always there and I know you will be there for me when I need you," Hinata said as suddenly he gives her a kiss on the lips.

"You can count on that," Sasuke said as they were both glow red with Ani cooing at this.

"So cute," Ani said.

"About fucking time, it's been 7 years in the making," Kakashi said.

"Come on lovebirds let's go," Ani teasing them.

"Well, sorry about your father," Sasuke said.

"No I'm done with that man. I have a new life now with you, Kakashi, Ani and your mother who will be saved," Hinata said. "Father, I'm done with you trying to control me," Hinata thought as they go off to prepare to live their new lives.


	5. Phase 5

Phase 5: The Hunt Begins

It's been a few days since they moved into the port city of Yoshi with Hinata snoring in her bed with her long blue hair shielding her face. Her clock buzzes in her ear as she knocks it off the end table. "Hey Sasuke stop it, it tickles," Hinata mumbled as she hears the door slide open for Ani appears giving her a slap on the rear end.

"Morning Bubble butt," Ani said seeing the Hyuga is struggling out the sheets only wearing a dark blue nightgown with her hair untidy.

"Morning Ani," Hinata pulls herself up for she utters a big yawn. "What time is it?" she asked as she sees her clock is on the floor.

"About 9:30 AM," Ani said as Hinata moves a strand of her hair from her face. "Are you going to make breakfast Hinata, I'm pretty bad at cooking," she asked.

"Yeah, I'll whip you guys something good," she said as she makes her bed seeing Ani is in her PJs consist of a yellow tank top and white shorts. "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"There in the kitchen, we'll be waiting for you Chef Hinata," Ani goes out the door as she sighs.

Hinata grabs some clothings and underwear for she gets out of bed. She slides the door and goes for the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm dating Sasuke, it's almost like a dream," Hinata thought feeling very happy still at this.

She steps into the bathroom down the hall with it being quite modest. She slips off her nightgown and her underwear into the basket for she steps into the shower. "Wow, this water feels so good," Hinata's body feels warm as she scrubs her hair.

"If this happened back when I was in Konoha, my father would have Sasuke disappear and I locked in my room," Hinata thought as she lifts her left breast cleaning under it. "Now I have a new home and a new life," she thought as she finishes her shower stepping out of it.

She slips on a pair of pink sport bra and pink panties for she looks into the mirror grabbing her thighs. "Hey there thunder thighs," the bullies echo into her mind as she dismisses these thoughts.

"Remember Hinata, stay comfortable in your body," Ani said in her mind as Hinata looks at her underwear showing off her very well-endowed chest and big round rear for she thought when she was younger were disgusting but now she is embracing them.

"Forget them, I love my body," Hinata pats her thick thighs feeling proud of herself as she gets into her outfit ready for the day. "I beg Sasuke would like my new outfit," Hinata thought.

Back downstairs, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ani are waiting for Hinata to come down. "Gee when is she coming I'm hungry," Ani said.

"You can't cook?" Sasuke asked.

"No, why do you think we been having breakfast out for the past few days," Ani said as Hinata comes down the streets. "Morning Sleeping beauty," Ani said.

"Morning everyone, Morning Sasuke," Hinata goes up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Morning, looking good there," Sasuke likes her outfit which is consisted of black blouse, blue pants and blue sandals.

"Thank you, you look handsome," Hinata looks at him wearing matching black shirt and pants. "He look so sexy," Hinata said having dirty thoughts in her head as she brushes back into her mind as she puts on an apron for she prepares the food. "I should be making pancakes in a few minutes," she said.

"Well, we need to go for the first Great Beast. Its hidden deep in the mountains to the north," Sasuke said.

"Good thing it isn't winter yet, it had terrible blizzards," Ani said.

"Yeah, there are reports of roars coming from the crater area which is far into the mountains," Kakashi said as Sasuke is distracted by Hinata's thickness especially her hips and ass.

"Man, she can fill out those pants," he thought feeling aroused by it.

She finishes the pancakes placing them on the table snapping Sasuke out of his daze. "Here something special for you Sasuke," Hinata puts his plate by him as he has a stack of pancakes with a smiley face made of butter.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"So when we are going to the mountains?" Hinata asked.

"After we eat, we'll hit up the mountains and track down those beasts," Ani said.

"Hey Hinata, Sasuke remember the day we first meet back at the academy," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, it was a pretty awkward time then," Sasuke said as they were being selected in a team with him, Hinata and a girl named Karin were paired up in a team.

-Flashback Begins-

12 Year old Sasuke and Hinata and slighter older 13 year old Karin are waiting for their new Sensei to appear in the classroom with everyone else leaving with their own masters. "Gee where is our sensei?" Karin said.

"Be patient our sensei will come here," Sasuke said as Hinata sits besides Sasuke feeling happy beyond belief he is on her team. "Well, Hinata. I'm pretty glad we are both on a team," Sasuke said as Hinata blushes at this.

"I'm so happy that we will be partners," Hinata said.

"At least I have someone trustworthy to have my back," Sasuke said.

"Hello I'm over here," Karin said as their master appears at the door.

"Well there kids, good morning. I got a good nap in before I came by," Kakashi goes out a big yawn.

"You should have been here an hour ago," Karin shouted at him.

"Sorry about that before we leave I want to get to know you better," Kakashi said as he leans against the desk at the center of the classroom.

"What about you?" Karin asked.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes are hell no and my goals are none of your concern," he said very dryly.

"Well that's not very informative," Hinata said meekly.

"Now then, first you the one with the blue hair," Kakashi points at Hinata for she stands up and bows her head in respect.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are hanging with Sasuke and his mother, eating cinnamon buns and swimming, my dislikes are bullies and seafood like shrimp and my goal is to prove to everyone I'm capable," Hinata said.

"So you're Hiashi's kid, this should be interesting," Kakashi looks over to the black haired boy. "So now is your turn to share," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my best friend Hinata, my family and reading. My dislikes are people who are liars and hypocrites and my goal is to overcome the past sins of my clan," Sasuke said.

"Well, we got two well determined young kids. Let's see we can get a third one, so what is your case redhead," Kakashi said.

"Well my name is Karin. I like boys, I dislike ugly boys and my goal is to marry that special someone," Karin gushes over her words looking over at Sasuke as he feel very uncomfortable.

"Well at least I have two promising students," Kakashi thought. "So you three will be on my team, so tomorrow we'll start our training exercise," Kakashi give them a friendly thumbs up as he disappears into a puff of smoke.

-Flashback Ends-

"And look at you two now, two kids grown into two young adult Ninja who I'm glad to call my friends," Kakashi said.

"We think you are our friend too Sensei," Hinata said.

"What did happen to Karin?" Ani asked.

"Who knows, she disappeared after the Sound Ninja tried to kill the Hokage," Kakashi said.

Soon after they finish, they head off into the mountains which is quite the trip. They pass through the gates of the port city for they go on the dirt path to the location. "We should be alert. There are rouges on these paths wanting to steal coin," Ani said.

"Hey Goto, what is this creature like anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"This Great Beast is very similar to appearance to a centipede. Use the bottle to take the blood its dead," Goto said as Sasuke has a glass bottle ready to be used.

They see a steep hill where they traverse through the rough terrain as Hinata uses her eyes to scan the area. "No one seems to be around here," Hinata said.

"If we get this one, how do we know where the next 7 are located?" Ani asked.

"We have to track them the hard way but we will get to that when the time comes," Kakashi said.

A bunch of bandits look from the treetops look at the group from afar. "Look at those suckers; we'll get a pretty penny from them," the bandit leader smirked as the group goes up the rocky hill.

"Watch it; some of these hillsides can be very hollow. With the right amount of force, it can collapse," Ani said.

"I'll go up that pillar to check further," Hinata hops onto the pillar to scan the area with Sasuke below her checking out the sun rising above the sky shining down on them.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Sasuke said.

"Yeah it is," Hinata said as they hear several beeping noises. "What is that?" Hinata looks down seeing explosive daggers embedded into the stone of the pillar.

"Oh shit," Sasuke cursed as a series of explosions rocked the hill for the blasts made the ground beneath fall apart for they fall into the dark hole.

"Sasuke, Hinata," Kakashi shouted as bandits appears surrounding the duo.

"Now, we will take your items of worth," the Bandit leader said as the two Ninjas prepare to fight back.

"Gee let's get rid of these fuckers and go get the kids," Ani said.

Meanwhile Hinata soon wakes up as she appears inside a massive cavern. "Ihit my butt against something. Where is Sasuke, dear where are you?" she shouted as she hears a groan. "Sasuke," she said.

"I'm under you," Sasuke muttered.

She sees Sasuke is under her with her ass firmly placed into his face. "Sasuke, what are doing down there," she said as she have the biggest blush on her face.

"You fell on me," Sasuke said despite his situation he is enjoying Hinata's bountiful goodies being shoved into his face. "Oh man, they are so plump and juicy," he thought wanting to grab them but holding back not wanting to make this situation more awkward.

Hinata gets off of him still having a blush on her face. "Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked.

"Honestly, I would enjoy that if I wasn't struggling to breath," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh sorry about that," Hinata said as they are both on top of a giant mushroom.

"Well I was drawn to your heavenly bottom, so no hard feeling," Sasuke flirted as Hinata glows again at his comment.

"Oh Sasuke," Hinata and Sasuke hop off the mushroom looking at their surroundings. "Wow, we fallen pretty far down, lucky we landed on that cave mushroom," Hinata said seeing the hole very high up is sealed up by debris.

"We should go further to see another way out," Sasuke said for they go further into the cavern.

They look up at the ceiling to see crystals having varied colors. "Wow these look beautiful," Hinata looking amazed by the crystal.

They enter into an area where a bunch of ruins are found. "Man, this must be an old town in the past," Sasuke said.

"Your right, this is an old village in my time but due to earthquakes in the area. It disappeared into the mountain itself," Goto said as there is a towering building on the other side of the village. "That building used to be the trading center," he said.

"Interesting," Sasuke said as they through the old village for the buildings are beyond worn out with vines and moss is hanging on the sides.

"This place must have had a lot of people coming through here a long time ago," Hinata said as they reach a dead end where a hole is there.

"Guess we need to keep going, I'll go first," Hinata goes through but encounters a problem, "Oh no." Hinata's lower body barely made it and got stuck inside. "Oh no, I'm stuck," Hinata said.

"Well Hinata, you are not thin anymore. You definitely gotten some meat over the years," Sasuke sees Hinata's bottom can't squeeze through.

"You got to get me out of here," Hinata's situation is difficult as Sasuke has a thought.

"Hinata, I'll get you out of there in just a bit," Sasuke steps back a few inches.

"What is your plan for getting me out of here?" she asked.

"Easy, I going to kick you in the rear to knock you out of there," Hinata is suddenly panicky as Sasuke steps back for a few feet.

"I don't like this," Hinata said as Sasuke kicks her in the butt sending her out of the hole and sliding face first into a mushroom.

Sasuke crawls through the hole as Hinata is on her back for he lifts her up with her feeling dizzy.

"Sasuke, why are they 5 of you," Hinata has a dazed look on her face as she recovers. "Sasuke please, never do that again," Hinata rubs her backside as there is a bruise on her right cheek. "You hit my butt pretty hard," Hinata said.

"I figure with all that cushion back there that it would soften the impact," Sasuke teased as Hinata has a cute pout.

"That's not funny," Hinata gets help up by Sasuke laughs as her pout looks adorable.

"Come on, let's continue forward," Sasuke said as they see a massive tower sitting in the middle of the cavern for they see the large hole that goes upward. "That could be the way out," Sasuke said as they begin going into the tower climbing up to the top.

Hinata grabs onto a pipe as the earth shakes causing Hinata to loss her balance. "What's that," Hinata uses her eyes to cut through the rock seeing a massive amount of Charka emitting in that direction. "Sasuke, there is something huge coming our way," Hinata warned.

"She's right the beast is nearby, I hope you are ready to fight," Goto said as Sasuke goes into cursed mode for the stone wall burst violently for a massive centipede.

"Are you fucking kidding me, we are supposed to fight that," Sasuke looks up and sees the centipede towering over them both covered in armored plating.

"Yep, good luck with that kid," Goto said as the giant bug lunges into the two for they evade with the beast diving through the building making it collapses on top of it.

"Fire Release: Fire Cutter," Sasuke enriches his sword with heat and lets out several blazing crescents hitting against the carapace but doesn't do anything. "Not a marking at all," he said.

"Sasuke, it's covered in a veil of Charka acting like a shield. I can use my Gentle Fist to disable a part of the shield so you can attack its exposed area," Hinata said with the bug raising its head over the ruins of the castle. She delivers several Vacuum Palm blasts bashing against the energy field punching holes. "Its face is vulnerable," Hinata said as Sasuke leaps onto its head.

The monster throws itself against the wall trying to get Sasuke off it but he holds on tight. He stabs into its head with blood gushing out of the wound. The bug rams its head into the ground with Sasuke flopping back onto the dirt.

The centipede lunges at Sasuke with Hinata drawing on a pool of water to slam a large stretch of water into it making it miss Sasuke by a big margin. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as the monster quickly recovers and shoots out jets of acid from its mauls. They roll out of the way with Hinata's blouse having a bit of acid burning it away.

Hinata pulls off her shirt for it's eaten away by acid as she molds the water turning them into needles using her Byakugan to target its body. The needles shower down onto the monster for it roars a mighty bellow as she uses her energy bursts to punch through a section of the veil. "Sasuke, its left side," she shouted.

Sasuke goes in and stabs his blade into the exposed area for he pumps heat through the metal making the bug's body boil in the inside. The monster screams in pain as Hinata summons a giant water dragon for it crashes into the centipede knocking it backwards onto its back.

"Interesting, the girl's eyes and technique easily cut through the beast's defenses. It was wise to bring her with us," Goto pondered as Sasuke jumps above the beast and spits several fireballs impacting the belly burning the weak underbelly.

Hinata pulls Charka into her palms with them becoming glowing orbs of bright blue turning into lion heads. She jumps onto its burned belly and slams both palms into the stomach unleashing a large blast as her move disrupting the beast's ability to use Charka.

"Kill it now," she shouted as Sasuke goes onto the exposed area which is around its heart for his draws in the Charka from the beast into his cursed arm powering up his last move.

"Chidori," Sasuke jumps into the air as his palms electrify with the sounds of birds chirping echoing within the massive cavern. "Eat this," Sasuke ejects the stolen Charka for the lightning intensifies and cuts into the body electrocuting it for it roars in pain as it wobbles around. His attack makes its heart implode causing instantly death.

Goto is quite impressed by this. "Remarkable, you two did very well. Quite the team," Goto said as the corpse's head falls towards Hinata.

"Look out," Sasuke dashes grabbing her pulling her onto the ground with the head crashing onto the rocky ground. Sasuke is on top of the small woman, "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me. It would be pretty bad if I'm turn into a pancake," Hinata said.

"That wouldn't be pretty," Sasuke said as he leers at her chest with Hinata having a big blush on her face. "Speaking of pretty, you look good in that," he said as her pink sport bra gives her breasts a nice full round shape.

"Thanks, this is new," she said sheepishly.

"Wait, what happened to your blouse?" he asked.

"Well, when that monster was shooting acid. It got on my blouse, so I had to take it off before it can do any damage on my body," Hinata said.

"That would be a shame," Sasuke said with a low tone as he gently strokes the back of his hand against her smooth belly making Hinata adore his touch.

"Kids," Ani shouted as her and Kakashi are hopping down the hole above. "Hey guys, what you are doing?" she asked as the two bounce onto their feet with red glows on their faces. "Why Hinata is in her bra, you guys are not doing anything weird are you?" Ani raises her eyebrows at the two.

"It's nothing, we were fighting a Great Beast and manage to kill it," Hinata said as Sasuke takes a bottle heading for the dead bug wanting to get its blood.

"Really, very impressive," Kakashi said. "I always thought you two had great teamwork and it comes to fruition," he said feeling proud of the two.

Sasuke comes back with a good amount of blood from the dead creature. "I got the blood," Sasuke said.

"Good, this is just the beginning my friend. This beast pales in strength to the others from what I heard of," Goto said.

"Really, that was a monster on training wheels," Sasuke said.

"Precisely," he said as Sasuke sighs at this.

"I got a long way to go," Sasuke said.

"Well, we should get back and figure out where the other Beasts are," Ani said as they jump on the corpse and leaps out of the hole above seeing the crisp blue sky.

Hinata places her tiny hand on his cursed arm feeling power pulsing from it. "You did great out there," she said.

"If it wasn't for you, we would be dead," he said.

"I'm glad just to be able to help you," Hinata said as she kisses him on the cheek.

"You were like great out there, you have grown so much. So graceful yet beautiful," Sasuke said with a smooth voice as he brushes his hand across her chest making Hinata's stomach have butterflies.

"I can say the same for you, so strong and swift. We'll keep doing this to the end," Hinata said as one of the beasts are now dead with one down and 7 more to go.


	6. Phase 6

Phase 6: Outing of Two Outcasts

Hinata is back in her old room as her 12 year old self for she gets out of her bed. "Why am I back in my old room," she thought looking around still feeling the dread of being there.

She is wearing her white blouse and black pants as she hears noise coming from out the door. She slides it open for the compound is very empty but noise can be heard in the kitchen. "Wait it sounds like birds chirping kind of like Sasuke's Chidori," she said as she walks down the hallway feeling quite meek with no soul in sight.

"Why isn't anyone here," Hinata thought as this is quite strange for she heads into the kitchen. She is a knife sticking out of a stick of butter. She goes towards the knife strangely drawn to it for she pulls it out. She drops the knife in shock as there is blood on the end of it. "What the… why is there blood on here," she thought as the sounds is getting louder coming from the refrigerator.

"What is that sounds?" she wondered as she grabs the handle and pulls it out grasping at the horrible sight. "No, it can't be. No," Hinata is bursting into tears as Sasuke's head is inside with blood dripping on the rails for Hinata vomits onto the floor at the sight. Her heart is about to be on fire looking at her lover is dead.

"This isn't real. It's not real," Hinata is on the ground seeing a person coming in from the door.

"Hello Hinata, enjoy seeing your dead boyfriend as cold lunch meat," the man laughs devilishly with Hinata still crying.

"You monster," Hinata shouted at him in angry as she feels so weak emotionally for the man steps out of the shadows revealing to be Ken. "But your dead," she said sounding speechless.

"Nope, I'm here to wipe out your boyfriend and you are now mine," Ken said as he goes up to her with her being frozen with fear. "Even at 12 you have nice tits," Ken licks his lips as he forces himself onto her.

"No!" Hinata screamed as she closes her eyes wanting this to go away.

"Hinata, wake up," Sasuke's voice shouted as Hinata opens her eyes being back into her room with Sasuke hanging over her. "Bad dream," he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah it was, very bad," Hinata having tears on her face.

"You are going to be okay, it's not real," Sasuke gives her a hug trying to comfort her.

"He's dead, he's not here anymore," she said. "Is anyone here?" she asked pulling herself out of bed only wearing a green tank top and blue short shorts.

"Nope, Kakashi and Ani are doing errands, they said they wouldn't be back until the end of the day," she said as he is scanning her body.

"You look so cute," Sasuke said thinking her disheveled hair is adorable and her pale skin looking good against her PJs.

"Ditto," Hinata whispers seeing Sasuke is only in his shorts exposing his lean chest making Hinata's heart beating pretty fast from the lovely sight. "He looks so sexy with his chest out and his messy black hair is so cute," she thought feeling her face getting warmer.

"What are you going to make today?" he asked as she hits him in the head.

"Sasuke, you did bother to try cooking anything?" she asked.

"Not really," he said as she gives out a sigh.

"I don't mind cooking for you but what if I'm not here. You'll starve or something," she said.

"I'll just get takeout," Sasuke said as Hinata is on fours and stares at her domestically weak boyfriend.

"Well then, I'm going to help you cook," Hinata said with a big bright smile as she gets out of bed heading downstairs for the kitchen.

"So how are going to find the next one?" Sasuke said as he goes back into his room putting on a blue shirt.

"You are on your own on that one. All you'll get is rumors at best, start hitting the books boy," Goto said.

"Great," he said as he goes down the stairs with his girlfriend once again in an apron which he thinks she looks cute in as well as her soft features are highlighted by her PJs.

"Okay, we are going to make eggs okay," Hinata steps to the side with a carton of eggs with Sasuke snapping out of it.

"Okay," Sasuke grabs an egg and cracks it on the side of the pan but he puts too much force for it breaks getting egg yolk on his hand.

"Sasuke, be more gentle with it," Hinata said as Sasuke grabs another one cracking it with the yolk going into the pan.

"I did it," he said as Hinata points to the pan and has shell fragments in the yolk.

"You can't have shell fragments in the yolk. Try again," she pressed gently as Sasuke tried several times and failed.

"Wow, you are a big fail if you can't get the egg in the pan right," Goto is laughing at him as he is red in the face.

"Shut up Goto," Sasuke said as he finally gets one into the pan with no flaws. "Yes," Sasuke puts in a few more getting cooking in the pan.

"Well it took about several tries but you did it. I'll get working on the toast," Hinata goes over to the toaster oven with 4 pieces of bread being cooked to a good crisp. "Okay, we should be done in a few minutes," Hinata said.

They finish making breakfast as they both of bacon, scramble eggs and buttered toast. "Well, you were helpful thank you. I can teach you next time about flipping pancakes," Hinata said sits next to him as she drinks her mango juice.

They begin to eat as Sasuke looks at the pale skinned beauty drinking down her glass seeing her throat moving as she finishes her drink with her small pink lips being wet from her juice. "So beautiful," he thought wanting to taste her lips. "Can I share with your drink?" Sasuke asked as Hinata thought that was silly.

"Sasuke, I'm finished my drink already," she looks at Sasuke noticing his smirk as she blushes with a soft giggle. "You are so dirty," she said getting what he means.

"Hey I asked nicely, did it," Sasuke said sounding pretty smooth as Hinata sees he has a point giving him her cute reserved smile.

"You did and I'm more than happy to share," Hinata said as he crushes her lips onto his. They briefly French kiss sucking in the mango flavor from their moist caverns. They stop exchanging salvia for Sasuke licks his lips. "That was great," Hinata said with a bit of drool on the side of the lips.

"Not used to deep kissing?" Sasuke teased her as she blushes a bit.

"You know I never had a boyfriend before you. I always dream you and me being like this," Hinata said as she kisses him on the cheek as she picks up the plates and puts them into the sink.

"You look good in your shorts especially that big beautiful bottom," Sasuke goes up liking how her rump looks in her shorts as he pats it seeing her cheeks bounce. Hinata flinches a bit from his slap as she kind of likes the feeling.

"You really like my curves do you?" she asked as he lightly caresses her butt cheeks as he slides down to her fleshy thighs being on display.

"Very much," Sasuke slaps her right thigh seeing it jiggle a bit.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," Hinata spins around facing him with her giving him a kiss on the forehead. "So what are we doing today?" she said as she turns back with Sasuke holding her hips with his chin in her hair.

"It'll take awhile to track the next thing down. So we should relax today," he said.

"Yeah, we can go on a real date," Hinata said.

"Sure, that would be great. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"We should check out the historic sites of the city, getting some historic context," Hinata said as she finishes the dishes.

"Yeah that seems like a plan," Sasuke said as a smile stretched onto her pale rounded face.

"Okay, I'll get ready," Hinata goes up the stairs and prepares to head out with her boyfriend.

"So a real outing with your lady friend, don't get too frisky out there," Goto teased as Sasuke blushes a bit.

"Can it," Sasuke goes back to his room to change into a simple outfit with a black shirt, grey pants and black boots waiting for her downstairs.

Hinata is changing in her room as she had Sasuke touching her. "I always wanted him to hold me like that in his strong arms," Hinata feeling fuzzy inside slipping off her short shorts only in her underwear to search for something to wear.

"He looks so cute without his shirt off," Hinata's heart beeps so fast imagine her beloved half naked. She feels aroused by this naughty thought as her body feels very warm and nipples poking against her bra. "I got to get ready and push that back into my head," she said searching for an outfit.

Sasuke is by the staircase waiting for his girlfriend as she appears wearing a teal knee length sundress with her blue hair in a side ponytail along with black knee high socks white sandals. "So how do I look," Hinata gives herself a whirl with the skirt flowing her spinning.

"Beautiful like an angel," he said.

"You're so sweet, come on let's head out," Hinata said as they go outside with the sun shining down on the couple. Hinata grabs his hand as she rubs the back of his hand with her tiny finger. "There about a several sights we should check out. The first one is the statue of Shogun Fen, the first female shogun to take command of the Iron Samurai forces back 350 years ago against the Land of Lightning," she said as they arrive at the statue which is made of white marble. The woman was clad in sleek samurai armor standing on top of a dead enemy.

"What's so special about her?" he asked.

"She had a special technique which with one swing of her sword, she can sever a mountain in half," she said.

"Yeah right, no one's technique can be that powerful," Sasuke is being doubtful about that.

"It seems overpowered but it's just a legend," Hinata said as she pulls a camera out of her messenger bag and takes a picture. "Let's go to the next one," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"She looks so great in that dress," Sasuke thought as her thick curves especially her full F Cup breasts and shapely ample rear hugging her dress "She looks like a goddess," Sasuke is dazed by her looks as Hinata stops and looks at him.

"Sasuke, are you okay. You are flush," Hinata asked sounding worried as Sasuke snaps out of it.

"Oh nothing," he said.

"Okay, there is the shrine," Hinata said as an ancient memorial is sitting on top of a hill. "This is a sacred place where it was made in the honor of soldiers who died against rebels are wanted to kill the Shogun. They were heroes," she said.

"Very interesting, you are reading up on history," he said.

"Yeah, it's good to know the history about this nation. We are living here now," Hinata said as she takes her camera and snaps a photo. "There is another one in the park; I heard it's pretty nice," she said.

"We should check it out," he said as the air is filled with soft chants and gentle breezes. "This town can be so quiet," he said.

"Yeah, I love it. Back at home, things seems so crowded and you feel like a sardine in a can," Hinata said.

"Yeah, at my compound; I was always so serene; it was a breath of fresh air," Sasuke said as Hinata nods her head in agreement.

"I know what you mean, my old house gets very noisy and I go in the backyard to help me clear my head. It was very soothing," Hinata said as she remembers sitting under the big tree in her backyard using it as a place to meditate.

They reach the park again as they see another statue with a giant dragon make of bronze sitting in the middle of the park.

"This is the great dragon Zen who helped the first leader of the Land of Iron stop a volcano from destroying the first city of the new nation. That took place over 1000 years ago," Hinata said as the metal statue shines against the sun.

"Crazy stuff, I don't think dragons exist anymore, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, they were wipe out by the Ninja and Samurai back in. Sadly none of them exist anymore," Hinata said as she takes a picture with her camera. "You know this park is pretty huge," she said as it stretches for miles.

"Yeah it does," he said.

"This reminds me of that training ground we used when we become Genin. Remember the test Sensei put us through?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty tough," Sasuke and Hinata remember the time they were going to their Genin test.

-Flashback Begins-

Sasuke, Hinata and Karin are within the training grounds awaiting their new Sensei as their bellies start growling. "Oh man, I'm hungry. Why did Sensei say not to eat breakfast?" Karin questioned.

"Lucky, I got a roll from the fridge to eat," Hinata pulls out a warp with a fresh cinnamon bun.

She's about to bite into it but a dagger striking the bun and stabs it into a tree. "Hinata, no eating remember," Kakashi appears on top of a tree leaping onto the dirt."Alright, now onto business; your test is finding an item deep within the forests but beware it's guarded by my summon dogs and barrier tags. You must avoid the dogs while trying to disable the barriers protecting the objective," he said.

"That wouldn't be so hard," Karin said sounding cocky.

"These are highly trained ninja dogs that can easily tear your throats out and use Ninjutsu. Have fun," Kakashi goes out in a pool of smoke leaving the kids to fend for themselves them.

"Okay, we have to track this item down," Sasuke said as three of them leap onto tree branch trying to locate it. "Hinata use your eyes to track it," he asked as she nods her head.

She uses a hand signal as she activates her Byakugan for she notices a round orb leaking energy from it. "I can see it, it's on top of a hill," she said as also she noticed several dogs in her line of sight. "There are dogs as well," she said.

"We need to sneak around them and swoop into the objective," Sasuke said.

"Gee they are just dogs, leave it to me," Karin leaps onto the ground. "Sasuke would be impressive by this," Karin pulls out smoke bombs and tosses them in their direction.

"Oh shit, there goes the element of surprise," Sasuke sighed as the dogs leap towards Karin as she evades their lunges and kicking one into a tree.

"We can use Karin as a distraction so we can grab the item," Hinata suggested.

"Good idea," Sasuke and Hinata go off with Karin drawing the dogs away from the orb. A few dogs break off from the pack going after the duo. A dog smashes its paws onto the ground creating a dust storm blinding their vision.

Hinata can still see as she dodges the dog's lunge with her striking its neck disabling it. "Sasuke behind you," she shouted as Sasuke swings a kick at the dog knocking it onto the ground.

"Thanks," he said.

"My pleasure," Hinata said as she and Sasuke reaches the other side of the forest where the orb is located at as a massive dog appears barking at them.

They both roll out of its path as Sasuke performs hand signal for he takes a breath. "Fire Release: Great Fireball," Sasuke shoots a fireball for the beast jumps over the ball of flames He looks at Hinata as she goes off with Sasuke drawing the animal away from her.

Sasuke dodges its tackle while it fights back with a swift swing of its paw knocking Sasuke into a tree. Hinata pauses seeing her crush getting hurt but she has to be focus. "Hold on, we'll win this," Hinata thought as she rushes towards the orb.

Sasuke dodging the dog's attacks as he lets out another fireball hitting the side of the animal making its fur catch on fire.

Hinata is nearby the orb but its stop by a barrier as the tags are stick on either side of the trees. She uses her Gentle Fist to strike the tag knocking them off the trees disabling the barriers. Hinata grabs the orb, "Guys I have it."

Hinata has the item in her hands as the dogs suddenly stop as Sasuke and Karin look around seeing they have stopped.

"Excellent Hinata and Sasuke, good teamwork on your part but Karin you need some work but you all can come become part of my squad," Kakashi said.

"We did it Sasuke, we are a team now," Hinata said looking very happy.

"We were already a team but I guess this is more official huh?" Sasuke said as three of the rookies become a part of Team Kakashi and their first mission is tomorrow.

-Flashback Ends-

"So simple back then," Sasuke said as she lays her head on his shoulder feeling at peace with hi.

"Yeah, I always have you be there for me 100 percent of the way. I don't know what I would do without you," she said as he warps his arm around her waist.

"You would very miserable; it was very painful to witness that," Sasuke said as he kisses her on the cheek feeling her silky white skin.

"I'm not anymore thanks to you, your mother and Sensei," she said as she gives him a tender hug taking in his odor. "He smells so good," Hinata's thoughts feel at ease being within his scent.

Sasuke thought Hinata looks like an angel being blinded by her beauty as his hormones are getting the better of him. He crushes his lips onto hers as Hinata's white eyes widen by this for Hinata can feel sheer passion through his contact.

Hinata's heart is beating like crazy and her face flushing like a tomato as Hinata gently pulls him away trying to catch her breath. "Wow where did that come from?" Hinata asked as she admits to herself she likes it quite a bit.

"You look so sexy in that dress especially how it forms against your luscious body," Sasuke said with his hands on her hips wanting to get closer to her. "I want to have more of those sweet lips and among other things," his fingers grab her ass pressing deep into her plump buns as Hinata flinches at this.

"Sasuke," Hinata said meekly as she puts his hands away.

"What, you don't like me touching you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, nothing like that; just we are in public and I don't want people thinking you are a pervert," Hinata said as she does like his firm hands on her body giving her a sense of excitement.

"We can go further into the park. Barely anyone would disturb us," Sasuke takes Hinata's hand and drags her deeper into the forest where no one can disturb them.

Sasuke holds Hinata as he presses her against a tree for he begins to kiss her. Hinata's head is feeling lightheaded as he shoves his tongue down her moist cavern.

"So amazing, my sweet Sasuke," Hinata thought as she gives into her lust for him returning the favor with them both French kissing one another. Hinata wants to explore her desires as she has her hands on his chest groping it making her boyfriend moaning in delight. "So warm," she thought.

Sasuke places his hand in her hair slightly stroking it making the princess groan in delight. Both of their tongues wildly dancing in their wet caverns; Hinata moves her hand around his torso loving how lean he is.

Sasuke glides his hand from her back to her belly to travel to her very generous bust making Hinata shutter in anxious and pleasure. "Sasuke, there are very sensitive," Hinata blushing from just his hand on her right breast.

"Sorry, I can't help myself," Sasuke's hand can't even cup even half her full breast. "These are so big and squashy," he said massaging her huge 38F Cups making the blue haired noblewoman moan in his mouth.

"This feels so good," Hinata's body is electrified from his touch wanting more with them twisting their wet tongues in a vicious dance of hunger.

They quit their passionate exchange as Hinata pulls back admitting this was quite a pleasant experience. "How was that princess?" Sasuke said in a tender voice liking the red glow on her pale face.

"Really good, I wish we can do more soon," Hinata said as they both give a brief kiss on the lips.

"Of course, we'll do others things too soon when we get more comfortable with each other," Sasuke said as Hinata glows the brightest shade of red.

"You are so pervy," she said sounding coy.

"You don't want to try other things?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say I wouldn't, you're not the only one who wants to do things," Hinata said.

"Does the princess have a more dirty side?" he teased.

"I'm not saying," Hinata said with an adorable pout.

"Okay, a woman has to have her secrets. Come on, let's see the other statues," Sasuke goes off as Hinata can feel a bit dampness in her panties as the thought of his body pressing against hers again makes her wet

"Only you can make me feel like this sweetie," she thought as she goes after him.

Soon enough they manage to take the photo of the last statue on the other side of the town. "This one is the latest Shogun: Mizu. She is very powerful especially with water elemental sword techniques," she said.

"I wonder if we can meet her," Sasuke said thinking he and the other can get good grace with the Iron Shogun maybe becoming an ally.

"She is very friendly to Ninja not like the others. She should help you if you ask nicely," she said.

"Okay that's all the history lessons," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well, we should head back. We can rent a few movies and enjoy each other's company," Hinata warps her skinny arm around his. "It'll be great. We can get some popcorn and some drinks, it'll be nice," she said with a soft beam.

"Yeah," he said as they soon arrive back at home to see Kakashi and Ani back home.

"Where did you guys go, no one was home?" Ani asked.

"Well, we went out and check out the statues in the town," Hinata said.

"Those statues have great historic status. Good thing you are learning about the region's history," Kakashi said. "So what are you going to watch?" he asked.

"The 7 Ninjas, it's about a band of Ninjas who have to fight off an evil dictator that wanted to take over their land. It's an Action/Drama," she said.

"Neat, play nice now," Kakashi said as the elder Ninja go out the living room. Hinata and Sasuke are sitting on the floor with a bowl of buttered popcorn and bottles of juices on the table.

Hinata holds his hand on her lap and lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy," Hinata said.

"Ditto," Sasuke puts his arm around her shoulders as they enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
